Big Macintosh: The Stallion of many mares
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Big Macintosh! A regular stallion, is about to have a lot of changes go through his life after when many mares want a piece of him. This is rated M for a reason; the reason being clop and harem Anthro Form
1. Beginning of Arc 1

It was a simple morning at Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple family was going about their regular day of chores; Applejack was bucking apples, Applebloom was tending to the farm animals, and Big Macintosh was plowing the fields. While they were working, Applejack asked Big Macintosh if he could still handle working the fields by himself for the next two weeks since she, Applebloom, and Granny Smith were going to Manehattan without them to attend an Product expo to sell some of their apples and other apple recipes. Big Mac simply replied with his usual "Yep". While he was working, he thought he saw something moving in the bushes. He went to go check it out to see if someone was there, but no one was. He figured it was just his wild imagination, so he simply ignored it. After he finished his chores, he and the others went back into the house to start packing for their trip.

At the train station, Big Mac said his goodbyes to his family. He then headed to the market to pick up some groceries for himself since their was no food in the fridge for him to eat. As he was shopping, he still couldn't get that strange feeling that he was being watched by somepony. He still thought it was his wild imagination playing tricks on him, but he was starting to doubt it.

Later that night, he was eating dinner and preparing to go to bed. However, he still couldn't get that strange feeling that he was being watched. As he went to sleep, a group of six hooded ponies came by the apple farm. They five of them were waiting outside, one of the used magic to get inside the house. This individual would then use magic to enter Big Mac's dream and implant something within his subconscious mind. After the deed was done, this individual teleported out of the house and back with the group of hooded figures. They were then teleported to a strange room that had a huge picture of Big Macintosh at the very top of the room. The hooded figures then revealed themselves; they were Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, Cheerilee, Tealove, Marble Pie, and Princess Luna.

"So did you see into his dreams: asked Fleetfoot

"I did. While his normal dream is just him using magic, his wet dream does consist of us. According to the records of his mind, he dreams of mating with us each night of the week with a certain pattern. On Monday he dreams of Cheerilee, Tuesday he dreams of Fluttershy, Wednesday he dreams of Fleetfoot, Thursday he dreams of Tealove, Friday he dreams of Marble Pie, and Saturday he dreams of me. This does not mean he likes us in any particular order, but the feelings are still there." said Princess Luna showing them images of Big Mac's dream

"So how do we act on this", asked Fluttershy

"I know I want him now", said Tealove

"Um, if I may ask? Who was he dreaming of right now; since today is Sunday." asked Marble Pie

"He was probably dreaming of all of us at once; am I right" said Cheerilee

"You are right indeed Cheerilee"

"Then we should of woken him up and made him do us now" said Fleetfoot with an anxious look on her face

"No! This has to be done right. We should let him take us all one at a time first. " said Princess Luna

"So who should go first" said Fluttershy

"Since he dreams of us in a particular order, we should go in that order. He will likely respond to our advances each time in the given order." said Princess Luna

"Since tomorrow is Monday, I get him first." said Cheerilee

"That means I have him on Tuesday" said Fluttershy

"I get him on Wednesday" said Fleetfoot

"He's mine on Thursday." said Tealove

"I guess I have him on Friday" said Marble Pie

"Then that means I have him on Saturday. Now that is settled, we will meet up again on Sunday." said Princess Luna

"Then we all get to do him" asked Marble Pie

"Perhaps! It will depend on which of us he loves, or lust more." said Princess Luna

With that said, the six ponies went their separate ways. As they were leaving, they were thinking of what to do to Big Macintosh that will impress him the most and outshine the rest. They were all determine in some form or another to win the heart of Big Macintosh.

 **I think you all get the idea of where this is going; this is a harem. Now I know that some people ship Big Macintosh with other ponies, but these six are the main ones that I could think of right now. If you know another mare that he is shipped with then let me know in the comments section and I can try and fit them in the future. The first real chapter will be called Cheerilee: The naughty school teacher.**


	2. Cheerilee: The Naughty School Teacher

It was Monday morning! Cheerilee was at the school teaching her students. While they were busy working on an assignment, Cheerilee was thinking about how she is going to do Big Mac. She has always thought that Big Mac was cute sometimes, but she has never really tried to get him have sex with her. When one of her students was coming up to her to give her the assignment, his foot fell into a hole in the floor. She would help the student out of the hole. She then noticed that another student fell into another hole in the floor. After seeing this, she had finally figured out what to do in order to get Big Mac near her.

After school was over, she headed over to Sweet Apple Acres to see Big Mac about fixing the holes on the school. When she arrived, she found him lifting hay in and out of the barn with his shirt off. Cheerilee was really enticed and excited to see him without his shirt; she could see his muscular body and his six pack. As much as she wanted to just jump him then and there, she had to do this the right way.

"Big Mac" said Cheerilee getting herself together

"Hi Ms. Cheerilee! Is there something I can help you with." said Big Mac as he stopped working for a moment

"Yes there is. The school seems to have gained some holes in it. I was hoping you could come over and fix them up for me." said Cheerilee

"Of course. But it will be later tonight I'm afraid since I have a lot of chores to finish today." said Big Mac

"That's fine. Just meet me at the school later tonight and I'll show you the holes." said Cheerilee

With that said, Cheerilee left the farm. She would then head home to prepare for her meeting with Big Mac later tonight. She was looking through some of her outfits to see what she should wear. She figured that she would wear a red silk dress or a silver dress with black linings. However, she had to remember that she had to be discreet about this. As she was picking something to wear, she almost made a powder that Princess Luna gave her fall onto the ground. She grabbed it and remembered what Princess Luna told her about it.

"Before you start to have sex with him, spray this powder in the area that you and him about to do it in. It will work as an aphrodisiac." said Luna giving her the powder

"Why are you giving this to me" asked Cheerilee

"I'm giving it to everyone; I intend to use it too." said Luna

"This doesn't seem right." said Cheerilee

"It will help speed up the process; help him get in the mood. It won't change him or his personality." said Luna assuring her about the powder

"Thank you Princess Luna. By the way, thank you for bringing us all together like this. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to do this." said Cheerilee

"You all have your passions to thank; I'm just helping you release them." said Luna

Later that night, Big Mac came over to the schoolhouse with his tools. He then knocked on the door and she told him to come in. When he opened the door, he found Cheerilee at her desk grading papers; she then got up to show him the holes. He then noticed that she was wearing a gray top, gray mini skirt, black high heels, and her mane was in a bow; he especially noticed that her top was exposing the top of her cleavage. He would then get his head on straight and start fixing the holes that he saw in the school. As he was fixing them, he would sometimes watch as Cheerilee would grade the papers and look at her cleavage too. He made sure to continue working and not get distracted. However, he didn't realize that the aphrodisiac that Cheerilee had was most potent in the holes that were there. She would watch as the the powder was taking effect and would set things into motion

"Big Mac!" said Cheerilee

Yep

"Can I talk to you about a paper Applebloom wrote for an assignment about distant relatives. It has something to do with a relative called Apple Spice; she was a type of dancer of sorts and she had a small company that made apple pies" said Cheerilee

Yep! Granny Smith told her how she was a professional dancer who sold her apples on the road in old times.

"As much as I think that is interesting, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give Applebloom an F on this assignment. I know this a family member of yours, but there is not enough evidence to prove anything about her existence to me other than her Granny Smith" said Cheerilee

What!? Cheerilee, please! I was the one who suggested it to her.

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final." said Cheerilee crossing her legs

Isn't there anyway I can change your mind.

"Now that I think is; come here" said Cheerilee bending her finger for him to come to her

Big Mac did what she said and came over to her. When he did, Cheerilee gave him a passionate kiss. Big Mac was surprised by this and simply let it happen. She would then stop for a brief moment and tear off his shirt to reveal his six pack. She would then push him on to her desk, remove his belt, and took of his pants. Big Mac was a bit embarrassed that Cheerilee was seeing his cock, but at the same time his cock was so big since he noticed Cheerilee's cleavage at that time and from her passionate kiss. Cheerilee, impressed with his cock, began sucking on it immediately. She would move her mouth on it up and down and take it all inside of her. Big Mac would simply moan and groan from having Cheerilee suck on him so passionately. At first he thought this was unlike her to be doing this, but at the same time he didn't care to stop her as she continued. This would go on until he let out some of his cum in her mouth; which Cheerilee enjoyed very much.

Not wanting to end it with his cock yet, Cheerilee began to remove her top and revealed her breast to Big Mac; her bust size is C. She would then place her breast in between his cock and him it move between it while she continued to suck it. As this was going on, Big Mac was really getting into this. He begged Cheerilee to keep going on him, while at the same time he wanted to get a feel of her now.

Cheerilee would then switch places with Big Mac and get on the desk. She had Big Mac remover her skirt for her and he finally got a glimpse of her pussy. She told him that she was going to give him a chance to lick it. Big Mac did what she said and began licking her pussy. Once inside, he got a good taste of how wet she was and how she taste; to him she tasted like peaches. He would continue to get his tongue inside of her until it couldn't go any further. Cheerilee was letting moans and giggles of pleasure from having Big Mac lick her like that; she even began squeezing her breast. She would tell Big Mac that she was ready to climax. Big Mac was too late to do anything about it and got sprayed by her fluids.

Cheerilee then turned her butt around and told Big Mac to take her in the pussy. If he did this not only would she change Applebloom's paper grade, she will give her passing grades for everything. Seeing this as an opportunity to help his sister, Big Mac placed his cock inside of Cheerilee. He began thrusting inside of her very hard with all of his strength. Cheerilee would moan and groan from having Big Mac inside of her. She would tell him how incredibly big he is; even going so far to tell him that he should be called "Bigger Mac". Big Mac would then proceed to squeezing her breast and giving her spankings at the same time. Cheerilee would take it all in and enjoy every bit of it; she even got up a bit and made out with Big Mac for a bit. Big Mac could then feel himself ready to burst. Cheerilee told him to do it inside of her right now. With that in mind, Big Mac sprayed his warm cum inside of Cheerilee. The two would then fall back onto the chair and fell asleep.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Luna, Fluttershy, Tealove, Fleetfoot, and Marble Pie. They were all pretty jealous at how Cheerilee pulled that off. With that in mind, they all had to come up with ways to not only upstage Cheerilee, but everyone else.

 **Well here it is the first pairing Cheerilee X Big Mac. The next one will be Fluttershy. The second chapter will be called Fluttershy: Mud Bath Special**


	3. Fluttershy: Mud Bath Special

The next morning, Big Mac and Cheerilee woke up together still in the chair. As they were retrieving their clothes, Cheerilee informed Big Mac that she just changed Applebloom's grade to an A plus; this relived Big Mac. Before he left, she told him to take the back door and leave instead of the front; this was to avoid any suspicion. As he left, Cheerilee was very pleased at how well this went and hopes she will get to do this again. However, she just realized that she should probably change her clothes so she's not exposing her body to her students.

Back on the farm, Big Mac was thinking about what just happened there. While he may have done that with Cheerilee to help his sister out, he could tell that he was really into this. He wasn't sure what came over him like that. He admits to himself that he has always wanted to have sex again since it was a long time since he last had it; the last mares he did it was Applejack(when she turned 18) and his cousin Orchid Blossom(when he turned 18 and that was 3 years ago) since it's a tradition in the Apple Family to have sex with a family relative as a right of passage. While he was now allowed to have sex with anyone now, he didn't expect it to be like this. Before he could do anything else, Fluttershy came up to him; she was wearing a green long sleeve sweater,black long skirt, and white shoes

"Big Mac" said Fluttershy

"Huh! I didn't do anything last night." said Big Mac trying to hide what he did to Cheerilee

"Huh!?" said Fluttershy

"Nothing! How are you Fluttershy?" asked Big Mac

"Fine! I was hoping that you could help me with something" said Fluttershy

"Sure; what is it?" asked Big Mac

"I need to collect some mud for a home I'm creating for some frogs and pigs that I'm taking in." said Big Mac

"Why do you need mud" asked Fluttershy

"The pigs like to roll around in and it's part of a frog's natural habitat. Besides, this is a special mud that I need this time of year. I bought these magically enchanted buckets to keep the mud's magic inside of it once I collect it; but I have so many that I can't carry them all. Can you help me?" asked Fluttershy

"Sure" said Big Mac agreeing to help

With that said, Fluttershy and Big Mac headed to the Everfree Forest to collect this mud. Fluttershy said that the place where the mud is located is deep in the Everfree Forest. They would have to wait until later tonight to actually collect the mud. According to Fluttershy, the mud was going to be ripe at night when the moon shines on it. Big Mac asked how Fluttershy knew about this mud; she said that she was told about it by Princess Luna a while back. However, they have to be very careful when collecting the mud since it also doubles as an aphrodisiac. Fluttershy further explained that she needed the mud to help with frog mating season.

They would walk all the way into the Everfree Forest to get to the location, the two of them had to wait until the moonlight hit the mud for them to start collecting it. As they were walking, Fluttershy had Big Mac stop here. She told him that before they could go any further, they had to change clothes. Fluttershy then gave Big Mac some swim trunks that were very small. Big Mac asked Fluttershy why they had to wear this. She explained that the swimsuits that they are wearing are laced with a spell that will protect them from the mud and its magical properties. It will protect them from the mud since any contact from it will cause the mud's aphrodisiac properties to take affect. With that said, Big Mac got changed and so did Fluttershy; she was wearing a leopard skin Microkini. Big Mac was aroused with what she was wearing, but did his best to hide it since he knew how sensitive and Fluttershy is. Once they were ready, the headed into the forest; however, Big Mac didn't know that Angel was following them under Fluttershy's order.

Later that night, the two would collect the mud to be taken back to Fluttershy's cottage. As they were collecting, the two noticed that many animals(birds, squirrels, and rabbits) fucking in the area. Fluttershy explained that this is what happens when exposed to the mud at night. The two would then collect the mud that she needed to make the home for the frogs and pigs. Once they got enough, the two would head back. However, Fluttershy asked Big Mac to wait a moment while she went back to check something. Big Mac waited for a while until she got back. However, he heard Fluttershy screaming for help and rushed over to help her. However,when he arrived, he was tied up by vine thanks to Angel and some other animals and dragged to the mud where Fluttershy was; she was completely covered in mud, her mane was all the way out and covered with flowers, and revealing her e size breast

"Fluttershy, why are you naked." said Big Mac with a surprised look on his face

"I told you that the mud has properties that work as an aphrodisiac. I accidentally got my top taken off by a branch and fell into the mud before the magic inside of it wore off. Now it has taken over me and it feels good." said Fluttershy in a seductive tone

"What are you going to do to me" said Big Mac

"No, it's what we're going to do for each other and for these animals. Some of them aren't sure how mating works; we're going to show them" said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, I can't do that in front of all these animals. This isn't you; you have to snap out of it" said Big Mac trying to get her to come to her senses

"This is me; it just got released thanks to this mud. Now you will be place in it and your passions will be released." said Fluttershy

"But Fluttershy" said Big Mac before he gets interrupted

"No buts! You will fuck me and you know what, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME." shouted Fluttershy

With that said, Big Mac was placed in the mud with Fluttershy. Fluttershy would then pull his trunks down, revealing his huge cock. She knew that Big Mac tried to hide this, but she didn't care. She would then start sucking on his huge cock very hard. Big Mac could do nothing about as she was sucking on him. He has always know Fluttershy as a shy and timid pony and seeing her like this was a real shock to him; to make things even more awkward was having Fluttershy's animal friends watch them. Big Mac could do nothing but moan and groan from having her on his cock; but at the same time he enjoyed it even thanks to the muds affects.

Fluttershy would then turn her butt toward Big Mac and told him to suck on her pussy; she still wanted to continue sucking on his cock. As this was going on, Big Mac was enjoying the taste of Fluttershy's pussy; it tasted like raspberries to him for some reason. As he was licking, Fluttershy was starting to leak her juices onto Big Mac from having his tongue inside of her. Then Big Mac let out his cum inside Fluttershy's mouth from having his cokc sucked on for so long.

Fluttershy then covered herself in more mud and pulled Big Mac into it in order to cover him with more mud too. Big Mac would then squeeze her huge breast and start kissing Fluttershy on the neck. Fluttershy was letting out huge moans from having him squeeze her. He would then procede to suking on her tits. This made Fluttershy's face turn red in the face and have her tongue dropping out, begging Big Mac to keep going and to not stop. Big Mac then placed his fingers inside of her pussy and rubbed it around inside of her for a long period of time until she came again.

Big Mac then held onto Fluttershy and placed his huge cock inside of her pussy and began thrusting it inside of her. He moved it up and down and spanked her butt at the same time. Fluttershy would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having big Mac inside of her. Then Big Mac noticed blood coming out of her, revealing that Fluttershy is a virgin. Fluttershy said to keep going and to not hold anything back since she wants it badly. Big Mac did what she said and continued thrusting his cock inside of her. While this went on, Big Mac could feel himself about to cum again. Fluttershy told him to do it inside of her; which he did once his cum came out. The two would then faint from exhaustion into the mud.

As they were asleep, Angel and all the other animals that had mates with them began mating too. However, Luna and the others were watching via a magic mirror that she gave everyone. Cheerilee was especially jealous at how Fluttershy did things. Luna then regretted telling Fluttershy about this magic mud and mixing it with the aphrodisiac powder. After seeing things, Fleetfoot began making her plans for what she was going to do with Big Mac tomorrow night

 **Well there you have it. It took me a while, but I finally finished this chapter. Let me know what you all think in the review section; every bit helps. The third chapter will be called Fleetfoot: Dating a Wonderbolt**


	4. Fleetfoot: Dating a Wonderbolt

The next morning, Big Mac carried Fluttershy back to her cottage. He made sure that no one saw him carrying a naked Fluttershy; he could only imagine what ponies would say about him. Once Fluttershy was home, he put her in bed and left the mud they collected outside. Before he left, Fluttershy whispered to him while she was still exhausted: I hope you loved me after that. Not wanting to hurt her feelings or leave her hanging like that, Big Mac said that he did feel that way after that night they had.

When he arrived home, Big Mac went upstairs and decided to take a shower. As he was showering, he was starting to think about the time he spent with Cheerilee and memories of what he did was going through his head at a rapid speed that he couldn't contain them. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone about this, but he also knew that he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it very much. Once he got out of the shower, he put on a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He checked to see if he had any apple deliveries today. He had nothing today, but he had a delivery on Friday to Pinkie Pie's Rock Farm.

While he was about to fix himself something to eat, he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to go see who it was and someone came in immediately afterwards. It was a pegasus and she told Big Mac to be cool for a while. Then suddenly, some reporters came up to the door and asked Big Mac if Fleetfoot came by here. Big Mac realized that the pegasus that flew in was Fleetfoot. He told the reporters that she was going to head into the Everfree Forest right now. With that said, the reporters left the house. Big Mac would then head over to Fleetfoot to see how she is.

"Thanks for the save back there; those reports don't know when to give up even on my day off." said Fleetfoot

"No problem. So what are you doing in Ponyville in the first place." said Big Mac

"Like I said, I'm on a break right now. I remember that this place was lively during festival last time I was here, so came to see if anything was happening here or not. If not, I was just going to head out around the town. But I don't think the reporters are going to let up looking for me. I don't suppose you have some clothes that I can borrow so they won't recognize." said Fleetfoot

"Well, not my clothes. My sister's old clothes should fit you. Follow me!" said Big Mac taking her to the basement

Big Mac took Fleetfoot to the basement where they found some clothes that she could wear while she was in Ponyville. Once she found some clothes, Big Mac left the basement to give her some privacy to change clothes. After changing for a while, Fleetfoot finally came up from the basement; she was wearing a shirt with an apple on it, green leather jacket, a green miniskirt, some sun shades, and she had her hair in pigtails. Fleetfoot would then ask Big Mac to show her around town if he didn't mind. Big Mac said that he had no problem showing her around town. She was happy that he said yes and called it a date; which made Big Mac blush a bit. As they were leaving the farm, Fleetfoot was setting her plan into motion.

While they were in Ponyville, they went to the marketplace to see what foods they were selling. Big Mac figured he could get some of his shopping done while he was out with Fleetfoot. As he was looking, Fleetfoot grabbed him by his hand and got really close to him to the point where her breast got between his arm. This made Big Mac's face blush a bit. He asked her why she was doing that; she responded that this is a date and a game for her.

After they were done, the two went to the bowling alley to bowl. There wasn't that many ponies here today so they practically had the place to themselves. As they were bowling, Fleetfoot would always stick her butt out toward Big Mac while he was looking at her; he could even see her panties each time too. Before he could say anything, she gave him a wink every time she did it.

Later, as day became night, the two would head to a sports bar called the Fighting Herd Dinner. As they were eating, Fleetfoot would place her feet on top on the area where his cock is located. She would stroke it around his cock area and at the same time sip her soda while looking at him erotically. Big Mac was confused as to why she was doing this to him. While he wanted to do something about it, he didn't really know what to say to her. Fleetfoot then told him that this will all be over soon and the real fun will begin.

The two would then head to the movie theater to catch a show. Fleetfoot then told Big Mac to go on ahead while she used the bathroom. Once he went into their theater, he found that no one was in here; which is odd since the show is about to start. After waiting for a while, Fleetfoot came back with popcorn and the two would watch the movie together. As they were eating and watching the movie, Fleetfoot grabbed some purple lipstick out of her pocket and placed some on her lips. She then got up and sat on Big Mac's lap

"What are you doing?" said Big Mac with a nervous look on his face

"Like I said, this is a game I like to play." said Fleetfoot in a seductive voice and revealing her breast

"But we're in public" said Big Mac

"Do you see anyone in here other than us" said Fleetfoot

"Nope" said Big Mac

"We have this whole theater to ourselves; which mean we can do **anything** we want." said Fleetfoot

"Fleetfoot I" said Big Mac before he got interrupted

"Hush, now. This is something that we Wonderbolts do when we're on dates. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Big Mac and trust me when I say, you're going to love it." said Fleetfoot

Before Big Mac could say anything else, Fleetfoot kissed him on the mouth and got her tongue inside of his mouth. Big Mac could feel her tongue going around inside of him and he simply allowed this to happen. The two ponies would make out the same time the movie that they were watching was entering the love scene; they were doing the same thing that the movie was doing. Fleetfoot would then break off the kiss for a moment and take off Big Mac's shirt. She would then proceed to kissing his muscular body and leaving kiss marks on them. She would then proceed to taking off his belt and pulling down his pants to reveal his huge and fully erected cock. She then left a lot of kiss marks on it and then proceeded to sucking on it. As she was sucking on it, Big Mac would simply sit down and allow her to suck him off. He then told her to take it deeper and further. Fleetfoot did what he asked and took it deeper; even going so far as to make sure she was licking his cock a lot too. This would eventually lead to Big Mac letting out his cum all in her mouth.

Fleetfoot took the cum all the way in and continued to suck on his cock. However, she used her wings to turn her butt toward Big Mac and reveal her pussy to him. She told him to start licking it while she continued to suck on his cock. Once she said that, Big Mac began licking and sucking on her pussy. Fleetfoot could feel how much effort Big Mac was putting a lot of effort into pleasuring her pussy. It was so good that Fleetfoot was giggling and moaning at the same time. She told him how warm and wet his tongue really felt. This would go on until Big Mac licked her so well that she sprayed all her fluids on his face

Fleetfoot then got up and poked her butt out and told Big Mac to take her in the ass. Big Mac would then get up and place his huge cock inside of her ass. Once inside, Fleetfoot could feel how painful it was to have a cock in her ass, but at the same time she didn't care. She would watch as Big Mac thrusted his cock inside of her ass with all of his strength. She would moan and groan as she was being taken by him. At the same time, she saw how the female in the movie would turn around and have the male make out with her and squeeze her breast. Fleetfoot would then tell Big Mac to do the same to her. He would kiss her, squeeze her breast, and continue thrusting inside of her.

Big Mac would then prepare to ending things by placing his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, Big Mac could feel how tight she was inside of her and Fleetfoot could feel how big his cock is. She would then bounce on his cock while he sat down and gave her butt a few two would moan and groan at the same time, taking in the final moments of the pleasure and ecstasy that they were getting from one another. Just then, Big Mac could feel himself ready to cum again. Fleetfoot to him to let it out inside of her and that she would be able to take it. Big Mac did what she said and sprayed his cum inside of her. The two would then rest and continue to watch the movie together.

After the movie was over and they recovered their clothes, Big Mac and Fleetfoot would head out the back exit so no one could see them. She would then give Big Mac one final kiss before flying off. As she was flying off she noticed Tealove on the ground and flew towards her.

"So, how did you all enjoy the show on the magic mirror?" asked Fleetfoot

"You took advantage of him." said Tealove with a jealous look on her face

"It was a date; and we Wonderbolts usually like to make a point when it comes to our dates. Besides, it was my night and I could do whatever I wanted." said Fleetfoot

"I was talking about the lipstick that you used on him; it contained the powder Princess Luna gave us." said Tealove

"She said we could use it however we wanted to; I used it to leave a lasting impression on him. Besides, you get him tomorrow anyway" said Fleetfoot flying away

"I know that. And I can promise you that I plan to give Big Mac something that he'll never forget." said Big Mac

 **Well I managed to bring this one out a little early; hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be Tealove: Maid Service.**

 **Also, I plan to add new females to Big Mac's harem. However, I want to hear what you think I plan to put up polls for each one. The first one is: Which of the mane 6(except Fluttershy since she was already used) do you think should be added to Big Mac's Harem?**

 **Twilight**

 **Rarity**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Applejack**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **None of them; only Fluttershy should have him**

 **Let me know in the comment section and/or the poll section. You can also PM me your choice too, especially if you have an idea for this certain individual.**


	5. Tealove: Maid Service

The next morning, Big Mac was busy making pies for the delivery that he had to make for Marble Pie on Friday. He was also making sure to check on the frozen pies in the pie cellar for when ponies order them. He knew that a place called the Maid Cafe Inn ordered a batch for next week, but he wanted to make sure nothing happened to them; mainly since the cellar's cooling device might freeze them by accident. Once he got back up, he heard a knock at the door; it was somepony with a suit. He said that he came to pick up the order of frozen pies. However, Big Mac checked the list of orders and confirmed that they weren't suppose to be delivered until next week. The pony in the suit told him that they needed them now and his boss is willing to pay extra.

With that in mind, Big Mac prepared the orders and loaded them up on the waggon as fast as possible; he also grabbed Marble Pie's order just in case he got stuck in Canterlot and had to head out in the morning. The pony in a suit told him that the destination that they are going to is located in Canterlot so it was going to take a while before they got there. While they were on the train, Big Mac decided to take a nap for a bit. As he was asleep, he was having a dream of Cheerilee, Fluttershy, and Fleetfoot both in the nude. They surrounded him on a bed and dancing for him. He would touch their butts and squeeze their breast. Big Mac would then hear three voices saying: You have us coming too; get ready for the maid preparing to serve you tonight

Big Mac would then wake up arriving at their destination. It turns out Big Mac was asleep longer than he thought. Luckily, the train had to stop while on the tracks due to engine failure so he wasn't late. He would head into town and deliver the pies to the cafe. Outside the cafe was Tealove waiting to greet him; she was wearing a black maid outfit that really showed the top of her cleavage. Big Mac was in awe at the sight of her outfit that it made him drool; luckily it was just in his mind.

"Thank you for bringing these so early. We didn't think we needed them yet, but it turns out they and other pies were selling out fast", said Tealove

"No Problem! Where do you want me to put them, asked Big Mac

"Take them to the frozen storage on the first floor." said Tealove

"Ok!" said Big Mac as he was placing his deliveries inside of the frozen storage area

"Now that's taken care of, I can show you to your room for the night" said Tealove

"What!?" Big Mac said with a confused look on his face

"You might as well stay the night; the trains won't be running until tomorrow morning" said Tealove

"How much will it cost to stay here; I didn't expect to stay here since it's so expensive here" said Big Mac

"It won't cost you anything. You and the Apple Family are some of our best clients to deliver food to us for our guest. We have a special room for you to stay in. And don't worry about your other orders that you brought with you; they will be placed in another storage room so you can deliver them in the morning" said Tealove

Tealove would then take Big Mac to his room where he would stay the night. The room was a sweet with a king size bed and the walls had a velvet rose paint on it. She would then show him the shower and the nightstand. Tealove would then ask him if he wanted anything. Big Mac asked if there was anything she reccomended that was on the menu. Tealove say that their Thursday Special is really good. Big Mac said he would have that to eat. Tealove would then leave to go get his meal for him. While she was gone, Big Mac would head into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a couple of minutes, Tealove came back with the Thursday special: Cream soup and bread sticks. When she arrived, Big Mac was coming out of the bathroom fully naked. He was embarrassed to have show himself like that in front of her. However, Tealove apologized too since she should have knocked first. She said that the inn has robes that they give to guest and said she would bring one for him if that was ok with him. Big Mac would then wait until she came back with his robes by eating the soup. When she came back, she brought him his robes for him to change into. She even brought him a piece of chocolate cake with blue icing on it as an apology for seeing him while he was naked; Big Mac said there was no harm done.

"Would you like a piece of the cake" said Big Mac offering her a piece

"You're offering some to me? That's very thoughtful of you master" said Tealove with an embarrassed/lovestruck look on her face

"Master!?" said Big Mac with a confused look on her face

"It's customary to say respond to our guest as master or mistress. It's one of the rules that was put in place when this place was formed; which was only a few months ago. We take pride in making sure our masters or mistresses are please in every way." said Tealove

"In every way" asked Big Mac putting a grin on his face

"That's correct. I can do anything you want Master Big Mac. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. I'm yours to command" said Tealove as she got closer to him

"Can I touch you" asked Big Mac

"Master, you can touch me anywhere you like." said Tealove offering herself to him

With that said, Big Mac would start things off by giving Tealove a passionate kiss. The two would make out on the bed for a long time, getting their tongues to touch one another. Big Mac would then plac his hands on her butt and squeeze them very hard; which made Tealove blush red in the face. Big Mac wasn't sure why he was letting his feelings of lust out onto Tealove like that, but he couldn't help himself but wanting to make love with her; he was basically responding to the dream he had before.

He would then stop kissing her and tell her to suck on his cock next; Tealove had no problem doing what he asked. She places her whole mouth on top of his cock and began sucking on it passionately. She would suck it all and make sure to get his balls a few lick too. To her, this was the ultimate pleasure of having a huge cock like Big Mac's cock inside of her mouth. Big Mac would moan and groan from having her all over his cock like that. He could then feel himself ready to cum and he sprayed it all inside of her mouth; she would gladly take it all in.

Big Mac would then have her take off the top of her outfit and he placed his cock in between her breast. This gave Tealove another chance to lick his cock while at the same time Big Mac could get his cock massaged by her breast. As this went on, Tealove would continue to take in his sensation and enjoy every bit of Big Mac's cock between her breast. He would then stop and tell her to lay down so he could lick her pussy. Once he began licking it, Tealove could feel the pleasurable sensation of having his tongue inside of her. She would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having a warm tongue on her and Big Mac going so far as to squeeze her breast; he would stop once she let out her fluids on her face

Big Mac would then have her get on her knees and he would place his cock inside of her ass. He would then begin to pound it very had and with all of his strength. Tealove would then beg Big Mac to do her harder. He would then give her a few spankings while thrusting inside of her. Big mac would then switch to her pussy next. Once inside, Tealove could feel how big his cock is; Big Mac could feel how tight her pussy is. He would thrust inside of her with all of his might and squeeze her huge breast at the same time. Big Mac would then have her turn her head around so he could give her a passionate kiss. Big Mac could then feel himself ready to cum again. Tealove begged her master to cum inside of her since she wanted his warm juices inside of her. He decided to give her what she wanted and let it all out inside of her.

Once they were both done, the two would then fall asleep on the bed together. As they were sleeping, Marble Pie and Princess Luna were watching them via the magic mirror.

"I'm glad that's over", said Marble Pie looking away from the mirror

"I take it that means you are ready for your turn" said Princess Luna

"Yep! I'm going to do something that is very traditional with my rock farm traditions, but I also plan to make it fun for him too. I plan to take him to a special place to do this with him too" said Marble Pie

You seem very anxious to do this with Big Mac." said Princess Luna

"I've had to watch Big Mac have fun with Cheerilee, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, and now Tealove. I was nervous at first, but now I want this more than ever. Tomorrow night will be the night; the night I lose my virginity to Big Mac" said Marble Pie

"I wish you the best of luck" said Princess Luna as she left the area

 **Well there you have it. The next one will be Marble Pie: Rock Farm Love. Also the results are in and by the most number of votes; the mane six member that will be added to the harem is Rarity( she was ahead of Twilight by a point). Now here is the next question regarding the next two ponies that will join the harem; the poll will be on my profile and you can also state who you want in the review section.**

 **Which of these other young mares should be added to Big Mac's Harem. Pick 2**

 **Coco Pommel**

 **Spitfire**

 **Sassy Saddles**

 **Sunset Shimmer(not related to EQG)**

 **Tree Hugger**

 **Moon Dancer**

 **Take your pick and the one with the most votes will be added. Make you voice heard**


	6. Marble Pie: Rock Farm Love

The next morning, Big Mac woke up to get ready to leave. As he was getting up, he noticed Tealove still asleep from their night together. He thought to himself that it was an amazing night, but he never expected this to happen again. It wasn't just her, but his past relations with Cheerilee, Fluttershy, and Fleetfoot too. He thought to himself how all of this could have happened to him in a few days. While it has been fun having sex like this, there is no way that this could all have happened in a few days in the way it has. There had to be someone pulling the strings or setting things up for him for some reason. Before he could think of anything else, he realized that he had to get ready to head out a deliver Marble Pie's order immediately. He would say goodbye to Tealove, even though she was still asleep, and headed out to catch the next train.

While he was on the train, he decided to check on Marble Pie's order to see if it held up well; luckily it did. Big Mac was happy to see Marble Pie again; the last time he saw her was during Hearth Warming last year. He remembers how the two were starting to form a bond together and how they almost touched hooves while listening to Maud's rock songs about Hearth Warming; they only stopped since Limestone Pie was watching him. He then thought to himself if he was going to have a romantic encounter with Marble Pie next if things are really being planned by somepony in the shadows. But then he thought, Marble Pie isn't that type of mare and even if somepony was manipulating things from behind the scenes or something, they can't really take into account getting Marble Pie to act all horny like that. However, he remembered that Fluttershy acted horny unexpectedly and you would never expect behavior like that from her. He decided to just to keep an eye on things and see what happens next.

After a long train ride, Big Mac finally arrived at the Pie Family rock farm. There he found Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz, and Limestone all with bags being packed and getting on the train. Igneous would the approach Big Mac and say to him: _We wish you best of luck Big Macintosh of the Apple Family._ Then as he and Cloud Quartz got on the train, Limestone would make a mean like gaze toward Big Mac and the two would stare at each other with an angry look on their faces; she would then say: Any harm comes to my sister, you won't be able to run far enough. She then got on the train with her parents as the train left. Big Mac was wondering what was going on with them, but he decided to not think about it too much right now since he had to deliver his order to Marble Pie who was currently sweeping the porch of her house; she was wearing a female rock farmer (amish) clothing

"Hey Marble Pie" said Big Mac

"Hi Big Mac! It's good to see you again." said Marble Pie

"It's good to see you too; I have your pie delivery." said Big Mac

"Thank you! I saved up a lot of money to order that; we barely get anything sweet out here so it's quite rare for me to have something this sweet. You can place it in our cold storage unit in the kitchen. " said Marble Pie

"Ok! Where is your family going off to?" asked Big Mac

"They have some important business regarding our farm to take care of; something about giving rocks to help with a new building in Manehattan. I have to keep track of things while they're away and I have a lot to do." said Marble Pie

"If you like, I can help you out." Big Mac offered her

"Really!" said Marble Pie

"Yep! The next train to Ponyville isn't going to be here until tomorrow anyway. I was hoping to see if I could stay the night until it came; now I can earn it by helping you out." said Big Mac

"Thank you; that means a lot" said Marble Pie

With that said, Big Mac and Marble Pie began working on the Rock Farm would head over to the rock mines and take all the quartz rocks out and get them ready to be sold on the market tomorrow. They would then break down some of the boulders that they had in a pile for a few hours. They would then finish things up by carrying the slabs in a pile and placing them out back. As they were carrying the slabs, Marble Pie was about to drop her stack. Luckily Big Mac grabbed her pile before it fell and he grabbed her before she fell to the ground. While he was holding on to her, they two began to gaze into each other's eyes for a while and were so close to kissing each other. However, Marble Pie would stop after hearing a boiling sound coming from the house remembering the meal she was preparing was about to be done. Big Mac would then let her go so she could go check on it.

Once all the chores were done, Big Mac was resting on their couch while Marble Pie was cooking. Big Mac offered to help her, but she said that she has things under control and that he should rest since he helped her out so much today. After waiting for a while, Marble Pie was done with dinner. However, she asked Big Mac if they could eat their dinner somewhere in particular she wanted to eat tonight; he was ok with that and said for her to lead the way. Marble Pie would then lead Big Mac to a cave that was full of blue quartz rocks. She explained that they are a special type of rock for something very important that she is going to explain to him after they eat. The two would then eat the meal she prepared for them: rock loaf and rock soup. They would eat that and then they would eat the pie that Marble Pie ordered. After they were done eating, Marble Pie began to start a conversation with Big Mac.

"Big Mac!" said Marble Pie

"Yep!" said Big Mac

"I need to tell you three things. First, we found out that our families used to know each other in the past but we lost connection due to a proposed marriage gone wrong. So, we're not exactly related like Pinkie Pie originally thought. I figured I tell you first before saying anything to her via mail." said Marble Pie

"If you want I can tell Pinkie Pie when I get back to Ponyville." Big Mac offered

"Ok! The second thing is, your encounters with Cheerilee, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, and Tealove were not a coincidence." said Marble Pie

"What!? How do you know about that?" Big Mac said with a surprised look on his face

"We've been gathered by Princess Luna who went into our dreams and yours and found a lustful connection. She helped us finally make them a reality. She supplied each of us an aphrodisiac that would help us kick things off with you. We've been watching how things have been playing out via a magic mirror so I've watched you with the others. Today is my night to have you, but I wanted you to know this ahead of time in case you wanted to back out right now from the third thing I'm about to tell you." said Marble Pie

"Ok! Thank you for telling me this; I appreciate your honesty. What's the third thing you wanted to tell me?" said Big Mac

"Well, the third thing involves my overall possible future; mainly the spouse I could marry. In our traditions, the choosing stone picks who we are to marry. However, there is a certain ceremony that can be held that can overrule the choosing stone to a certain degree. It will allow anypony to pick someone they would like to marry in the future on the day of the choosing stone. This will mean I get to pick the stallion I want to marry since we did a type of advance ceremony ahead of time. This doesn't mean we'll actually get married since things can change over time, but it helps give the actual option of who we want to marry." Marble Pie explained to him

"Are you asking me to be that possible stallion" said Big Mac

"Yes! I know this is a lot to ask, but if I had to choose someone right now it would be you. I know that things could change overtime and you might fall for someone else in the future for all I know; but I would like you to be my choice if the choosing stone chooses someone I don't like so I can overrule it when the time comes for the choosing stone to pick me for my time of marriage. This is the place where the ceremony takes place. I had to get permission from my father to do this here. All that's left is your consent to this and for me to show you this" said Marble Pie as she stripped down and showed off her naked body

"Sweet Celestia! You have a very hot body Marble Pie" said Big Mac

"Thank you; you breast size is a DD. So Big Mac, are you willing to do this with me?" said Marble Pie

"I would gladly do this with you." said Big Mac

With that said, Big Mac would get up and grab Marble Pie. The two would then begin to make out with each other for a long time. Marble Pie could feel how Big Mac's tongue was inside of her mouth and she would make sure her tongue got inside his mouth too. As they continued to make out, Marble Pie would strip Big Mac of his clothes for him until he was completely naked. She was in awe at seeing his muscular body and was prepared to be taken by him.

She would then get on her knees and start suckin on Big Mac's cock. She would make sure to take it all in and enjoy the very taste of it. She could really tell how long it is and how deep it was going down her mouth; she did this slowly since this is her first time. Big Mac was enjoying every bit of his cock being sucked on by Marble Pie. Even for her first time, he could feel how wonderful it was to have her suck on him. She would continue to suck on him until Big Mac cummed all over her face; she made sure to get a good taste of his fluids.

Marble Pie would then have Big Mac carry her to a nearby wall and hold on to her. Big Mac would then begin licking her puss. Having his mouth inside her pussy, Big Mac could feel how gentle and wet it was in there. He would make sure that he explored every inch of it with her mouth and place his entire tongue inside of her mouth. Marble Pie was enjoying having Big Mac lick her like that to the point her whole body shivered. She loved having his wet and warm licks on her to the where she began to squeeze her breast very hard and have her own tongue come out of her mouth as she moaned and panted at the same time. Marble Pie could then feel herself letting out all her fluids on Big Mac.

She would then get on her knees again and so would Big Mac so the real fun could begin. She asked him to place his cock inside her ass first. He did what she asked and placed it in her. He would begin thrusting his cock inside of her, but he made sure to be gentle with her since he didn't want to be too rough on her. Marble Pie could feel the intense pressure of having a cock in her ass. She loved every bit of it and every thrust that he gave her. She loved it so much that she was ready to be take in the pussy. Big Mac would place his cock in her pussy only to realize that it was painful and bloody for Marble Pie since this is her first time. Big Mac would be gentle for her and only let out slow and pleasurable thrust for her. Marble Pie loved it so much that she could feel the pleasure and ecstasy from having a cock inside of her course through her entire body. As this went on, Big Mac could feel himself ready to cum again. Marble said he could let it out inside of her; which he did and she could really feel it go throught.

The two would then make out again on the ground. Marble Pie said that they had to rest here for the entire night for the ceremony to be complete and they had to remain close to one another. Big Mac did not object to this and go very close to Marble Pie and made sure the nude bodies touched each other completely.

In Princess Luna's room in Canterlot, she enjoyed watching things unfold with Marble Pie. However, she was going to prepare for her turn tomorrow since Big Mac will now belong to her then

 **I managed to have enough time to get this chapter done earlier than I anticipated. I think this is my best chapter. I've become a MarbleMac shipper since it was first show in season five and I hope to see more in the future. The next chapter is Princess Luna: Nightmare Lust**


	7. Princess Luna: Nightmare Lust

The next morning, Big Mac and Marble Pie were getting up from the ground after their wonderful night together. Big Mac helped her find her clothes and gave them back to her. However, Marble Pie gave him her bra and a rock for him to take back with him. She explained that these are proofs that he has to present when the choosing ceremony begins in the future. Big Mac promised to keep track of it and keep it safe. Then suddenly, a portal began to appear in front of them. Marble Pie said that he should go through it since it's one of Princess Luna's portals. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him through the portal. Once he went inside the portal, he started to fall into a deep sleep.

Big Mac began to have another strange dream. However, he was in a chair surrounded by completely nude mares. They would surround him and do sexual things(like kissing, squeezing their breast, sucking on their tits, etc) in front of him. The strange thing about this is he didn't know any of these mares, but they kept calling him master. As he was sitting down, he noticed the doors opening in front of him; it was Princess Luna dressed in a light blue silk dress that fully exposed her cleavage. She would then say to him: it's nice to see you again Johnny Macintosh. Big Mac would then find himself watching things from afar as a ghost of sorts; he would then see the two have a conversation

"It is good to see you again too, Luna baby. (to the mares surrounding him) Leave us!" said Johnny Macintosh

"You don't have to make them go away for my sake." said Princess Luna

"When it comes to you, I always like to be at my best and make time for only you. After all, you're one of my favorites. Why don't we continue this in my chambers." said Johnny Macintosh

(Switch to a velvet room with a king size bed. The two were toasting to some red wine)

"Red Rose Blood! My favorite wine; you always know what makes me happy." said Princess Luna as she was drinking her drink

"I figured it would set the mood. Why are you here tonight; you usually don't show up at this time or night. " said Johnny Macintosh

"I came to say goodbye." said Princess Luna

"Are you leaving me?" asked Johnny Macintosh

"Not in the way you think. The next time you see me, it will be eternal night. Everypony shuns my night and bask in my sister's precious light. I have done all I can to be the princess of the night and rule with kindness, but no one even appreciates it. I plan to take down my sisters and I don't know if I will come back." said Princess Luna

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Johnny Macintosh

"No! This is my fight. I just came to say goodbye….and to have one final night with you." said Princess Luna

Once that said, Big Mac would notice the events leading Princess Luna's imprisonment. He then saw Red Macintosh leave up a portrait of her in his room and drank to her. The dream would then end and he found himself in some room. He got up too see where he was. From the looks of things, the stuff you would see in Canterlot the most. He wanted to find a window to see if he really was in Canterlot, but there were no windows to be found. He then decided to open the door outside to see where he was.

When he arrived outside, he found himself to be somewhere in a mountain area. He assumed that the door must be magical or something. He then noticed the sun being put down and the moon was starting to rise. This meant that he was asleep for a long time; probably 10 hours or something. Then suddenly, Princess Luna appeared right behind him; she was wearing a red silk dress with a white corsage. This made Big Mac's face turn red from seeing her like this and he sort of felt underdressed. He then realized that he was wearing a black tuxedo that appeared out of nowhere. Princess Luna would then walk back inside of the house and asked Big Mac if he would join him. Big Mac figured why not since he was already here and she already had a meal ready for them

"Where are we?" asked Big Mac bowing to her

"This place used to be where you ancestor, Johnny Macintosh, used to live. It is where he and his many mares would stay and have fun together. When I was freed from darkness thanks to the elements of harmony, I researched what happened to him to see if he had any children. I managed to find out that he eventually did have a family with someone and settled down; even started an apple farm with this pony." said Princess Luna

"You traced your former lover back into my family. And you eventually found out I had the closest relation to him. " said Big Macintosh

"I don't confuse you as him mind you. You're your own individual; I just wanted to see how you would respond to having all those mares have their way with you. Tell me, how did it feel having Cheerilee, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, Tealove, and Marble Pie? Be honest!" asked Princess Luna

"Amazing! It's been a long time since I've done stuff like that with another mare." said Big Macintosh

"The family tradition where you lose your virginity to a member in your family. If I'm not mistaking, it will be Applebloom's turn soon since she is almost eighteen, correct?" said Princess Luna

"Yep! She can choose any stallion in our family to have her virginity taken away from her; or a mare if she's a lesbian." said Big Macintosh

"If my research is correct, the last time(other than the mares you've had this week) you had a mare to sleep is during your ceremony for when you turned eighteen. While you may be free to mate with anyone now, you shyness prevented you from doing anything or hitting on anypony. However, you want to have a mare's pussy again. You wish to express that feeling of lust inside of yourself." said Princess Luna as a strange aura surrounded her turning her into what appeared to be a Nightmare Moon, but more tamed and sexy look

"Princess Luna! You're changing into Nightmare Moon?" said Big Mac with a surprised on his face

"No! This is something I would like to call Nightmare Lust. I use this on the Canterlot guards as a way to help them give in to their dark desires. It helps bring them out for them even when they try to hide it. Now Big Mac, what do your desires tell you?" asked Nightmare Lust

"They…..they tell...tell me to fuck you." said Big Mac as he was about to place his hands on her breast

"Then come on; let's fuck." said Nightmare Lust with a sexy voice

Big Mac would carry Nightmare Lust(Princess Luna) back into the house and into the bedroom. Nightmare Lust would use her magic to place candles and roses all around the bedroom. Big Mac would then tear off her dress until she was completely nude. He admired her body in all its glory; especially how big her breast are(size E). He would then pull his pants down to reveal his huge cock to Nightmare Lust. She would then crawl toward it erotically and began sucking on it once she arrived toward it. She would suck it with all her might and take it all in. She could feel how long it is and how far it was going down her throat. His cock really reminded her of how Red Macintosh's cock was back then. She continued sucking on it until she made him cum inside of her mouth.

Big Mac would then have her turn her butt toward him so he could proceed to licking her pussy. Once he began licking it, Nightmare Lust began to moan and groan from the pleasure of having his tongue all up inside of her. Her face began to turn red from the intense pleasure of his tongue to the point that she let her tongue out and panted like a dog. She begged Big Mac to move his tongue inside of her further and longer; she wanted more of it. Big Mac did this for her until she finally orgasmed all over his face.

Big Mac then placed his huge cock inside of her ass. Once inside, Nightmare Lust could feel immense pain from having his huge cock inside of her ass. To her, it was like having Johnny Macintosh's cock inside of her again. She then felt Big Mac grab onto her breast and squeezed them very tightly. He began thrusting his huge cock inside of her immensely. Big Mac was making Nightmare Lus feel like a real mare again. She could feel the heavy amounts of thrust and how painful and pleasurable they were making her. She didn't know what was going on with him, but she could feel the blood of her former lover course through his veins.

Big Mac would then stop, grab Nightmare Lust, and then pin her to the wall. Once she was pinned to the wall, Big Mac would give her a passionate kiss while at the same time, place his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, Big Mac thrusted his cock inside of her pussy with all of his might. He would then proceeded to sucking on her tits at the same time too. Nightmare Lust would moan and groan from this pleasurable moment. She could feel the immense power of Big Mac's technique and how much effort he was giving her to the point where she called him Johnny Macintosh. Afterwards, Big Mac could feel himself ready to cum. Nightmare Lust would then beg Big Mac to let his fluids out inside of her. Big Mac fulfilled her wish and let out his cum inside of her pussy. He would then finish things off with a passionate kiss.

Afterwards, the two would fall asleep on the bed from exhaustion. Princess Luna changed back from her Nightmare Lust form. As Big Mac was asleep, she would stroke his chest for a while to simply admire his muscular body. She then used her magic mirror and cast a spell on it to see everypony's reaction from what happened; they all had looks of jealousy and anger from what she just pulled. Luna would simply wink at the mirror and then close it so no one would look at her as she played with Big Mac's body for a bit.

 **Well there you have it. Now all six of them have had their fun with Big Mac. The next chapter won't have a sex scene, but the one after that will. It will be Big Mac taking all six of them at once.**

 **Also, the results of my last poll are in. The two ponies that will be added to the harem and Sunset Shimmer and Tree Hugger; they got the most votes. Now I will have another poll on my profile where you can let me know who you want to be added into the harem; let me know in the comments too. The next question is: Which of these adult mares should be added to Big Mac's Harem? Pick 4**

 **Ms. Harshwhinny**

 **Prim Hemline**

 **Sapphire Shores**

 **Twilight Velvet(Twilight's mother)**

 **Mayor Mare**

 **Stormy Flare(Spitfire's mother)**

 **Cherry Jubilee**

 **Cloudy Quartz(Pinkie Pie's mother)**

 **Fleur de Lis**

 **Cookie Crumbles(Rarity's mother)**

 **Ms. Peachbottom**

 **Mrs. Cake**


	8. Meeting of Lovers

When Big Mac woke up, he found himself back in his room in Sweet Apple Acres. He was wondering where Princess Luna went. He then found a note saying that she had to go back to Canterlot for some royal business and told him to relax for a while. She also told him not to worry about the Apple farm since she put a protection spell around the farm and the crops so no one would steal it or enter without asking. He then found another list that has her name and everyone else who slept with him and a special category that he wants them to play for him since they are going to have an orgy for him. After reading this, Big Mac's heart began to race very hard since he's about to get the chance to get laid by 6 beautiful mares. He would take his time to think about what he wanted.

Elsewhere, Princess Luna was handling her royal business in canterlot; it was giving a speech to the newest castle guards and welcoming them to the royal guard. After she finished her speech, she ran into Celestia. She asked her if she was going to attend the royal dinner for the guards. Luna told her that she has some other business that she needs to take care of with some friends. Celestia understood and told her to go ahead and meet up with her friends. She also told her to not worry about raising the moon tonight since she will do it for her. Luna asked if she was sure about this, but Celestia told her to go right ahead. She also told Luna that if she needs any "help" along with her friends any time then to let her know. Luna said that she will think about it, but for now it's only for her and her five other friends. With that said, Princess Luna would fly away.

At Fluttershy's cottage, she was heading to the castle of the two sisters along with Cheerilee; they were wearing clocks to conceal their identities. As they were walking, they ran into Marble Pie and Tealove. They were wearing clocks too so that nopony would recognize them; especially Marble Pie who didn't want Pinkie Pie to see her here. While they were walking, Fleetfoot would run into all of them from the sky and told them to come in here already since she was ready to have this meeting already. They all followed her down to the meeting place where Princess Luna was waiting for all of them

"I'm glad that you all could make it." said Princess Luna

"We wouldn't miss this for all of Equestria" said Fluttershy flying to her seat

"So which one of us is going to get to have Big Mac again tonight" said Cheerilee

"I should get him again tonight; he loved that date we went on", said Fleetfoot as she bragged about her night

"No way! He's wants another service from his lovely maid", said Tealove as she stared at Fleetfoot in anger

"Maybe we can just share him tonight" Marble Pie suggested

"What!?" everyone except Princess Luna said in shock

"Actually, that is exactly what I was thinking and putting into action" said Princess Luna

"What do you mean Princess Luna?" said Cheerilee

"Before leaving the house this morning, I left a note for Big Mac that had our names on it and blank lines next to them. He is meant to write down what he wants each of us to do for him individually and then we can all come up together to do him together." Princess Luna explained

"When do you think he'll have the list done?" asked Tealove

(The list appears in front of all of them instantly)

"I guess it will come that way. Magic!" said Fleetfoot

"Now let's see what he wants us all to be for him. He wants me to be a sexy sorceress; I haven't done that in a while" said Princess Luna

"He wants me to be a superhero; I guess I could dress up as Mare Do Well", said Fluttershy

"I have to be a sexy nurse", said Tealove

"I'm going to be a police officer", said Fleetfoot

"A get to be a belly dancer; it's a good thing I took those Saddle Arabia dance lesson", said Cheerilee

"I'm a cowgirl", said Marble Pie

"I don't suppose you want to trade with me?" asked Fleetfoot appearing to be a bit jealous

"No!" said Marble Pie

"Whatever! I still got a good one anyway." said Fleetfoot

"So how are we going to prepare all of this before tonight? We don't even have the costumes for some of these things he's asked" said Tealove

"We can always get the costumes from Rarity. I'm sure that she already has what we need in stock." Fluttershy suggested to everypony

"Do you think she'll simply give them to us without wondering what it is we're using them for?" asked Cheerilee

"We shouldn't have to worry about that. I'm sure she can keep a secret if she somehow happens to ask us what they are for. Let's head over to her shop and get the costumes." said Princess Luna as they teleport to Carousel Boutique

 **Yes, I changed the title and summary. I just felt that it needed to change since I'm going in the direction to increase the harem and make a bigger story out of this too. Also, after the next chapter, I will reveal who will be added to the expanded harem. It will be made up of the individuals you voted for and a few that I plan to add too.**


	9. End of Arc 1

At the Carousel Boutique, everyone were in the changing room getting dressed for the night they are about to have with Big Mac. As they were getting dressed, Rarity came up to the door to check on them and see if everything was alright; she's wearing a black leather outfit that showed her breast.

"So how is everyone's outfits fitting them?" Rarity asked while knocking on the door

"Well, mine fits me perfectly." said Tealove as she was coming out in a white nurse's outfit and a white nurse's cap

"Thanks for letting us use these outfits on such short notice Rarity" said Fluttershy coming out of the room in her Mare Do Well costume outfit that shows her cleavage and reveals her bellybutton.

No problem darling. I just hope they are put to good use for your special night with Big Mac tonight

"And you promise to keep it a secret from everypony else" said Fleetfoot coming out in a blue police officer's outfit carrying handcuffs and a baton

"I assure you that I won't tell a soul; I pinkie promise" Rarity assuring Fleetfoot

"Thank you!" said Marble Pie as she was coming out wearing a black and white spotted cowgirl outfit that that showed her belly button,pants, boots, and hat

"Rarity, this outfit is really authentic" Cheerilee said as she came out in a green belly dancer's outfit with a green veil

It's made of Saddle Arabian silk that I bought while I was in Manhatten; mind you that finding and buying the silk was difficult

"It seems everypony is ready" Princess Luna said as she came out in a velvet red sorceress outfit that had covered her body except her cleavage, a velvet red skirt, and black witch's hat.

"So how are we going to decide who's going to go first with him"

If you don't mind, I'll go last again. However, let me at least open things up for him in terms of introducing you all.

"If that's the case, then let me go before you Princess Luna." said Tealove

"Since I'm being nice tonight, I'll go fourth" said Fleetfoot

"That just leaves the three of us to decide" said Cheerilee

"I'm not in a rush to go, so I'll be third." said Fluttershy

"Then I guess that means….." said Marble Pie

"I'll go second Marble Pie. You should be the one to go first since your outfit must be close to home for him. Plus if it's his favorite one, then you should be given the honor to go first; I insist. " said Cheerilee

"Thank you Cheerilee" said Marble Pie

"Now with that settled, we can head over to him. (to Rarity only) Here's your payment for our costumes" said Princess Luna

"No need to pay me Princess Luna; this is all on me. (hearing a loud moan; telling it to the moaner) I'll be right there darling; I just need to finish some business. (to Luna) You don't have to pay me anything, but I would like to ask for a small favor in return for something later on." said Rarity

"What is it? (after hearing what Rarity wants once she whispered it) I think that can be made happen. Just let me know. (to everyone except Rarity) Now we better head off now" said Princess Luna

"Now that they are gone, I can get back to what I was doing. Sorry that took so long." said Rarity to her mother and father

"No problem Rarity! Your father was just getting impatient and was calling out for you to come back so we can do this." said Cookie Crumbles(Rarity's mother)

"Sorry, Rarity!" said Hondo Flanks(Rarity's father)

"It's not an issue. But you weren't given permission to speak, so you will endure even greater suffering." said Rarity as she and her mother grabbed a few whips

/

Back on the Apple Farm, Big Mac was fixing his dinner and getting ready for bed. He thought to himself how he's had an interesting week from having six mares have sex with him like that. It was hard to imagine something like this happening to him or any stallion in all of Equestria at any given time. It is true that his ancestor, according to Princess Luna,

When he headed toward his room, he found a letter on his door that said "Use the special key that you have; we are ready for you". Big Mac grabbed the key from his pocket and used it on his door. There, he entered the room that he and Luna slept in last night. However, he found her with a cauldron and brewing something with a stick. She would then give him something to drink.

"What is this?" Big Mac wondered

"This is something that will help you last longer; it also doubles as a birth control potion. I'm just here to give you that for right now. You will see the others very soon; and you will have fun with me very soon my love." said Princess Luna

"My love!?" Big Mac said with a confused yet intrigued look on his face

"Yes! We have feelings of love toward you Big Mac, not just lust. The feelings that we have for you are indeed real. I made sure to simply bring them out to the open for us all; I know that sounds like it's Princess Cadence's job, but I know how to handle it better our case." said Princess Luna

"I see!" said Big Mac with an excited look on his face

"Now drink this final potion, and the love that we all share shall begin" Princess Luna said as she gave Big Mac the potion

Big Mac did what she said and drank the potion that she gave him. Once he drank it, he could feel a surge of magic surround him and send him through a portal on the ground

/

Big Mac found himself in a desert town, wearing a sheriff's outfit. The ponies were all calling him Sheriff Big Mac. He then realized that this was one of his fantasies to be called a Sherief. He headed back to the jail since he was told by one of his deputies told him that Cowgirl Marble Pie has come back with one of the outlaws from the wanted posters he was hanging. Once he arrived, he would lose himself in Marble Pie's sexy clothing. Big Mac would then watch as she walked a sex walk to the prison room with the criminal. Once he was locked up, she walked over to Big Mac and grabbed on to him. Big Mac would then tell his deputy to leave and patrol the town; this would leave him and Marble Pie alone for Big Mac to give her the reward she was promised

Big Mac then placed Marble Pie on his desk and the two began to make out with each other. He then stripped off her clothes and placed his face into her breast. Marble Pie moaned in pleasure from having his wet tongue in her breast like that and when he started sucking on her tits. Big Mac would then go up to her mouth and kiss her again passionately and their tongues would touch one another.

Big Mac then placed her on her back on the desk and made her suck on his cock inside of her mouth. She would make sure to suck every bit of it inside of her mouth and lick her warm tongue all over it to the point where he cummed in her mouth. He then got on his knees and started licking her pussy. As he was licking, Marble Pie squeezed her breast and moaned in pleasure from having his wet tongue inside of her. She felt how his warm tongue surged through her body and made her shudder in excitement until she finally cumed. Big Mac then got on the desk, laid on his back, and she placed her pussy on top of his cock in order to do a reverse cowgirl position; Big Mac told her to ride him hard. Marble Pie moved up and down on Big Mac's cock while at the same time he spanked her butt for her. She could feel how immense his cock was in her pussy. Big Mac then told Marble Pie that he's going to cum now; she begged him to do it inside of her. He did what she asked and sprayed his cum inside of her pussy.

Big Mac and Marble Pie made out on the desk for a while after that. Then suddenly, Big Mac could see himself turning into light. Marble Pie told him that her time is up and he is going to Cheerilee next.

/

Big Mac then found himself in a room filled with pillows. He then noticed that he was wearing a white and golden robe and white baggy shorts. He then looked outside to see that he was in a desert palace of sorts. He wasn't sure where he is, but from the looks of interior of the room and the intense heat, he was in the deserts of Saddle Arabia; or someplace similar at the very least. As he turned around, he noticed Cheerilee come in and dancing for him. She would wrap her scarf around him, and pull him down onto the pillow bed. She then continued to dance in front of him as he was sitting down. She touched different parts of her body, made a few spins around with her scarf, and got closer to Big Mac each time. Once she got close enough to him, she gave Big Mac a passionate kiss to begin the real fun.

Big Mac then stripped Cheerilee of her veil until she was completely naked. Cheerilee told Big Mac to simply stand there and she will do everything for him. She started thing off by getting on her knees and started sucking on his cock. As she was sucking on his cock, Big Mac placed his hands on her head to make her entire mouth all over his cock; Cheerilee began choking on it until he finally cummed in her mouth. This didn't stop her as she continued to suck on his cock, had Big Mac grab her by the waist, pointed her butt toward him, and he began licking her pussy. She may be busy sucking on his cock, she could feel the immense pleasure of having Big Mac lick her pussy so much and feeling the warmth of his wet tongue. Big Mac made sure to get his entire tongue inside of her pussy until she finally cummed on his face; he made sure to taste all of it.

He then had her turn around, point his butt at him, and he placed his cock inside of her ass. Cheerilee could feel how painful it was to have his cock in her ass, but she made sure to take it all in. As Big Mac was thrusting his cock inside of her, Cheerilee had her tongue out and she was panting from how much thrust she was getting; Big Mac also spanked her butt too. Now hungering for her pussy, Big Mac turned her around(facing him) and placed his cock inside of her pussy; he pinned her to the wall too. As she was moving his cock inside of her pussy, both of them were moaning and groaning in ecstasy; Cheerilee from having Big Mac's huge cock inside of her and Big Mac for being inside Cheerilee's tight pussy. Big Mac then leaned toward her and the two made out in the process. While this was going on, Big Mac could feel that he was going to cum. Looking into Cheerilee's eyes and seeing that she wanted him to cum inside of her, he allowed himself to do so and cumed in her pussy.

Big Mac held on to her and kissed her for as long as she could. When Big Mac could feel that he was about to fade away from her, he laid Cheerilee down on the and gave her one final kiss before leaving. Once he was gone, Cheerilee simply touched herself in order to continue her rush from just having Big Mac inside of her.

/

Big Mac then found himself on a rooftop of a city. Suddenly, Mare Do Well(Fluttershy) came by and called him Shadow Stallion. He then noticed he was dressed like his favorite comic book hero Shadow Stallion; he wore and all black suit that has a dark swirl on the middle of the shirt. Mare Do Well then told Shadow Stallion that the crime boss was inside the building. Shadow Stallion and Mare Do Well jumped into the building through the window-ceiling onto the ground. The two would punch, kick, and body slam all the thugs in the room until they gave up. The two then found the crime boss and punched him in the gut, the face, and knocked him down to the ground with a kick in the face. The two then tied up all the bad guys to be taken to jail. Since it was going to be a while until they got there, Mare Do Well pulled Shadow Stallion toward her and kissed him. He suggested that they do this somewhere private, but Mare Do Well wanted to make them suffer with her body and show him off to them. Since he could tell that she was horny, Shadow Stallion submitted to her request.

Shadow Stallion pulled up Mare Do Well's mask up a bit to reveal her mouth; the two then proceed to making out with each other. As they were kissing each other, Shadow Stallion tore off Mare Do Well's top, revealing her breast to him. He then proceeded to sucking on her tits which caused Mare Do Well to blush from having his tongue lick her tits like that. While he was sucking on her tits, milk was coming out of Mare Do Well; she explains that she got it from a "strange sorceress". As the milk was coming out, Big Mac made sure to get it all in his mouth and enjoy the vanilla taste that came out of it. After he had enough of her milk, Shadow Stallion pulled his pants down for her and Mare Do Well sucked on his cock. As she was sucking on it, Shadow Stallion made her lactate milk on his hands and he would drink it. This went on until he finally came inside of her mouth.

Shadow Stallion then carried Mare Do Well and pinned her to the wall; he then tore down her pants, then her panties, and started sucking on her pussy. As he was sucking, Mare Do Well moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from his warm tongue and the sensation it was bringing her; she was also laughing at how the goons that were watching were staring at them in shock. Shadow Stallion still loved the raspberry taste of her cum; he enjoyed it more when she cummed all over his face. He then placed his cock inside of her pussy and proceeded to thrusting it inside of her. Mare Do Well was panting from his huge cock inside of her pussy. She told Shadow Stallion that his has gotten bigger than "last time"; he told her that she has improved since their "last meeting". Mare Do Well then told Shadow Stallion to cum now; she wanted it badly. He thrusted even harder inside of her until he finally cummed her like she wanted.

Once they were done, the two watched as the criminals and the boss were being arrested and talking about how they saw them having sex; the cops simply thought they were all crazy and simply being perverted. As Shadow Stallion was fading away, Mare Do Well told him that she will have more tricks for him when they have alone time again.

/

Suddenly, Big Mac found handcuffed to a chair and locked in a very dark room. He was wondering what was going on now until Fleetfoot, dressed as a cop, came in. She then told him that he is going to tell her what she needs to know or else. Big Mac didn't know what she was talking about and she responded by hitting him in the face. He then asked what is it that she wanted from him, but Fleetfoot responded by grabbing her nightstick and hitting him down to the ground. Fleetfoot then placed her foot on his face and told him that no one is watching them and she is going to break every police regulation until he decides to do what she says and give her the information she wants. Big Mac said he she will do what she says and give her what she wants.

With that said, Fleetfoot uncuffed him from the chair and placed her foot on his face again; she then order him to lick her feet for a while. Big Mac did what she said without hesitation. For a while he was afraid at how brutal she was being, but at the same time it felt great. Fleetfoot loved how he was licking her feet; she could feel how wet and warm it was and the sensation she was getting from it. After she had enough of his feet licking, she got him up, placed him on the interrogation table, cuffed him to it, and sat of his place with her pussy being on his mouth. She made him lick her puss while at the same time she sucked on this cock. As Fleetfoot was sucking on his cock, she could feel how fast he was licking her pussy and how deep he was going inside of her. At the same time, Big Mac could feel how she was sucking on his cock and licking his balls at the same time; which made him want to lick her even faster. As the two were pleasuring each other, both of them cummed together at the same time; they both had cum on their face.

Fleetfoot then uncuffed Big Mac and told him to fuck her in the pussy and suck on her tits at the same time; if he didn't she was going to taser him. Big Mac did what she said and placed his cock inside of her and started sucking on her tits too. Fleetfoot could feel the immense rush she was getting from having his huge cock inside of her. She loved it so much to the point her wings were flapping while Big Mac was thrusting his huge cock in her tight pussy. She flapped her wings even faster once he cummed in her pussy to the point where they were in the air.

Once that was over, Fleetfoot said that she had enough evidence to prove that he was innocent the whole time. She escorted him to the door and told him that he will be released from here. Before he left, she planted a kiss on the cheek and kicked him through the door.

/

Before Big Mac could figure out where he is, he found himself in a full body cast and in a hospital bed. He tried to move, but was in too much pain to do anything. He called out for a doctor to come help him, but instead a nurse came in; that nurse is Tealove. She told him that he was in a carriage accident and was taken in for treatment. She then used a needle and injected him with some painkillers to alleviate the pain. She told him that these are a new type of painkillers that has some side effects that will appear later on. She then grabbed some soup and started feeding it to him. As she was feeding him, her cleavage was up in his face; this caused Big Mac to get an erection in an instant and break the cast. Tealove notices it and says that this is the cause of the new painkiller. She said that she can help him with that as part of his treatment of getting it; she locked the door and took off her top.

Tealove went over to Big Mac and sucked on his cock for him. He may not be able to move, but he could still feel her mouth over his cock and her wet tongue giving him the blowjob. Tealove watched her patient's expression from having her suck his cock while he simply watched; she could also tell that he was somewhat getting exhausted from having just gone through 4 other mares(not including her). After she was done sucking for a while, she went over to his face, gave him a kiss, and then placed her breast near his face and let him suck on his tits. As Big Mac was sucking on her tits, Tealove would turn red in the face from his wet tongue. Tealove then grabbed some medicine(orange juice) and poured it down her breast for Big Mac to drink to help with the healing process.

Tealove then got on the bed and pointed her butt toward Big Mac's face; she got close enough to him so he could lick her pussy. Once he began licking her pussy, Tealove grabbed onto her breast and squeezed them very hard from having his tongue inside of her. While he was sucking on her pussy, Tealove licked her fingers from the intense pleasure of his tongue and placed her saliva over the bandages. She then kissed fingers and placed the kisses over him to help him "heal". As this was going on, she cummed all over his face. Tealove then moved her pussy on top of his cock and leaned down toward him. While she was moving her pussy on top of his cock, she kissed him all over his face and lips; she was leaving sky blue lipstick over his face. Big Mac loved how she was leaving kisses over his face and the tightness of her pussy. Tealove loved this too as she loved how long his cock was getting; she even let him suck on her tits again for being such a good patient. Big Mac could then feel himself ready to cum once again. Tealove told him to cum inside her in order for his treatment to be complete; he complied to what she said and cummed inside of her like she asked. Tealove then leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

Tealove then got up from the bed and undid the bandages. Big Mac thanked Tealove for the lovely treatment that she gave him and called her the best nurse in Equestria. Tealove gave him one final kiss on the cheek before he disappeared for his final encounter.

/

Suddenly, Big Mac was in what appeared to be a forest. He knew this wasn't the Everfree forest, but he figured that there was a way out of here. As he continued to walk, he noticed that someone in the sky. At first he thought it was nothing, until that someone flying on a broomstick behind him, grabbed him onto it, and went flying into the air. It was Luna, and he was holding on tight to her breast while in the air. Luna then told him to hang on tight since she was going to speed things up a bit. She then grabbed a few potions out of her bag and threw them into the air and they created fireworks. Luna then turned around and kissed Big Mac passionately; at the same time, they were descending to the ground and landed in a huge bubbling cauldron. She said to him "Do me, my pretty" .

The two made out in the bubbling cauldron. They made sure to touch every part of their bodies while they were stripping each other of their clothes. Big Mac then got up at the edge of the cauldron so Luna could suck on his cock. She made sure to get it all in her mouth and lick every part of it. As she was licking, she could feel the saliva of everyone that has recently touched Big Mac; she could also smell the pussies that touched his cock too. Luna made sure to outshine them by sucking on his cock and licking his balls which made Big Mac blush really hard from the pleasure; it even made his cum in her mouth. Big Mac then picked her up and sucked on his tits. He made sure to get deep in her breast and suck on them. Luna placed her arms around him to make sure that he stayed their for a long time since she could feel the intensity of his tongue on her tits. This went on until Luna let out a spark of magic out of her horn.

Big Mac then grabbed her up and began to lick her pussy. As he was licking her pussy, Luna let out moans of pleasure and ecstasy from his tongue. At the same time, she was blasting out ounces of magic from her horn and started turning the trees into random objects in the area. She told Big Mac that he was pleasuring her so much that it was making her magic go haywire; she also told him to keep going since this has never happened to her in a long time. Big Mac did what she said and continued to lick her pussy until she finally cummed in his face. He then pulled her down to his level and placed his cock inside of her pussy. He made sure to thrust his cock inside of her with the rest of his remaining strength in order to please her in the best way possible. Luna loved how much he was thrusting inside of her, squeezed her breast, and left kisses on her neck. She continued to let out burst of magic from the intense pleasure and ecstasy from how Big Mac was pleasuring her. This went on until Big Mac finally cummed inside of her.

Luna and Big Mac made out for a long time in the cauldron together. She even told him that he is way better at this than his ancestor (Johnny Macintosh). Big Mac was then starting to fade away again; Luna told him that they would be with him soon.

/

After that was settled, Big Mac was back into the house on the bed. As he was on the bed, everyone came out for him completely naked. Big Mac told them that they all did a wonderful job with the fantasies that he gave them. He told him that he loves them all and hopes that they will be his lovers for a long time; they all smiled after hearing this. All of them then walked up to him, got on the bed, and got as close to him as possible. Each of them would either kiss him, lick his feet, suck on his cock, or feed him their tits. All Big Mac could think of was how he has these mares all over him and how much they love and lust for him. He then decided that he will take these six and be their lovers for as long as they wanted him.

 **It took me a while(a long time), but I finally finished the last chapter of Arc 1. Consider this my christmas gift to all who have read my story so far and to all newcomers.**

 **As you know, I planned on increasing the harem with more mares/women. These are the individuals that were either picked by me and/or voted for by you.**

 **Rarity**

 **Twilight Velvet**

 **Cherry Jubilee**

 **Mrs. Cake**

 **Mayor Mare**

 **Cookie Crumbles**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Tree Hugger**

 **Zecora**

 **? ?(This one is a surprise)**

 **These individuals will be in the next arc titled: Rarinography**


	10. Beginning of Arc 2

In a location in Canterlot, Princess Luna was taking a walk around the gardens to pass the time. Normally, she would be with Big Mac and the others but she had some royal business at the time so she had to remain here for a long time. While she was walking, she saw a card thrown at her feet; the card said C.A.M.P Industries.

"I take it this means that you're going to make your move now." Luna said to the hooded figure

"Yes! I let you have your fun and now it's my turn; or at the very least it's my turn and the individuals that I selected for this too." said the hooded figure

"Do you have something special in mind?" Luna asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm going to use this thing to bring things into action. All you have to do is just be there to bring him to my secret side project." said the hooded figure showing Luna a red gem

"Will this gem really work?' Luna asked

"It will, but we need to test its effects. Luckily, Big Mac will be near Ms. Cherry Jubilee when this thing activates. You'll lead him to Zecora to inspect it for him, and you will give him the solution that will lead to me and my team." said the hooded figure

"You'll participate too won't you." said Luna

"Of course! But I just want to set the wheels in motion first." said the hooded figure

With that said, the hooded figure went into the sky and left. The figure then arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and into Big Mac's room. Once in his room, the figure placed the gem on Big Mac's chest. It would then absorb into Big Mac's body.

(At Cherry Jubilee's farm; a few days later)

"I have a headache. Huh!? What am doing here? This isn't the guest room." Big Mac said as he got up scratching his head

"You're awake." said Cherry Jubilee

" Cherry Jubilee! What are you doing here; and why are you naked?" Big Mac asked her with a surprised look on his face

"Don't you remember what we did last night? Or I should say, what you did for me last night. You broke my cherry for me" said Cherry Jubilee with a smile on her

 **This maybe short, but I just wanted to bring in the new plot into this story. While I am doing this arc, let me know in the comments what you would like to see once I get this arc going. Also, try and take a guess as to who the hooded figure is; you can tell me in the comments or PM who you think. If you do, there maybe a special prize(the prize being your own chapter idea being put into my story) for the person who guesses right**


	11. Taking her cherry

(Sweet Apple Acres; a few days earlier)

Big Mac was doing his regular routine at the farm. While he does his chores like always, he still had his six lovers waiting for him at night. No one in his family found out about his relationship with Cheerilee, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot,Tealove, Marble Pie, and Princess Luna and no one knew about their relationship with him either. During the day he was an apple farm pony, but at night he was the lover of six beautiful mares. The only difference is they didn't have to take turns each day and came at him anytime he arrived at their secret house.

At the secret house, Big Mac was with Princess Luna tonight; the others couldn't make it tonight. The two had just finished having sex and were simply in the bed making out and touching each others bodies. As they were kissing, Big Mac stopped in order to talk to Luna

"What's wrong?" Princess Luna asked him

"Nothing! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here tomorrow night. I have to head to Dodge Junction for a delivery." said Big Mac

"I understand; the girls will too. You've been pleasuring us for so long now that even you need a break. But let me ask you something: Have we been exciting enough for you?" Princess Luna asked him

"Yep! Why would you ask such a thing?" said Big Mac

"I only ask if you thought of increasing our numbers. You've only had us to satisfy and you seem happy; but have you thought of adding another mare or mares to the group." said Princess Luna

"You've been in my dreams haven't you?" Big Mac asked her

"No! I have been the dreams of many mares. Some of them fantasize about you and other stallions. These aren't any mares in particular, but just ones that I go into whenever I like to take a look at another's wet dream. I know you are kind, but you are also a stallion; you have a right to follow your instincts as stallion." said Princess Luna

"I'm fine with just the six of you right now." said Big Mac

* * *

The next morning, Big Mac got on the train heading to Dodge Junction. He had to deliver some apples for a recipe that she was making. It was a top secret recipe so Big Mac had to deliver these apples anonymously; the only one that knew about this were him, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Cherry Jubilee. Applebloom knew about it too, but she was spreading false rumors so competitors (mainly the Flim Flam Brothers) into a false direction and prevent anyone from finding the formula. Big Mac even had to go the extra mile by wearing a disguise on his way to Dodge Junction.

When he arrived, Cherry Jubilee greeted Big Mac and took her back to her farm as fast as possible. She then locked the doors, close the windows and blinds. Jubilee made sure that no one sneaked in here for any reason at all; she finally stopped once she realized that it was all clear.

"Looks like everything is all clear. You don't any listening devices on you by any chance." Cherry Jubilee asked Big Mac with a suspicious look on her face

"Nope!" said Big Mac with a somewhat scared look on his face

"(Looking all over him and his disguise) From the looks of things, you're clean. Sorry about all the suspicion, but I have to make sure that no one was listening to us for any reason." said Cherry Jubilee

"No problem! If I may ask, are you almost done with the recipe." Big Mac asked her

"As a matter a fact, it's almost done. I've been testing it for a while now and I've made sure that it's perfect every time I make them. The only reason I haven't sent it out in stores yet like planned is due to more bad ones than good ones have been a result of my baking." said Cherry Jubilee

"Granny Smith has been saying the same thing too when she's been working on it too." said Big Mac

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. In the meantime, why don't you stay here for the night; it's getting late and the next train to Ponyville won't be here until tomorrow morning" said Cherry Jubilee

"Ok!" said Big Mac

* * *

Cherry Jubilee and Big Mac would head to the dining room to eat. Big Mac offered to help, but Cherry Jubilee said that he was a guest and that he deserved to relax; she was going to make one of her special cherry sandwiches with macaroni and cheese. As she was cooking, Big Mac took a look at her huge ass while she was fixing the food. When she turned her head around to speak to him, he made sure to look away so she wouldn't think he looked at her ass. While he was looking at the table, he noticed a letter addressed to Cherry Jubilee.

Big Mac asked if she was ever going to open that letter; she responded by saying that he could simply throw that away. Cherry Jubilee explained that is one of the many letters that she receives from a few admirers that she has no interest in. She knows them from her times selling her goods at the Equestria Rodeo; they are other orchard ponies like her. While she thinks they are all sweet, she has no interest in them since they aren't her type and they aren't the type of stallions that she believes can give her a challenge in the bedroom; she pardoned herself for that dirty part that she said.

While they were eating, Cherry Jubilee dropped a piece of macaroni and it fell into her cleavage. Big Mac noticed this and started to have a headache for some reason. Cherry went over to see if he was alright, but Big Mac simply shaked it off as him being tired; she knew he was lying since She then decided to take him to his room so that he can rest up from the headache; she would handle the dishes.

In the guest room, Big Mac was in bed and trying to sleep; however, he was tossing and turning from his headache. What he didn't know was the gem, that the hooded figure put in him in secret, was causing these headaches. However, he didn't know that it was causing his sex drive to go wild. As he was tossing and turning in the bed, he noticed Cherry Jubilee walking past his room in red and yellow underwear with cherries on the fabric. Big Mac, with a reddish glow in his eyes, got up and headed in Cherry Jubilee's direction

* * *

In Cherry Jubilee's bathroom, she was undressing and getting in the shower. Once inside, she activated the water, grabbed her cherry scented body wash, and started showering. While she was showering, she thought to herself if it was really time to find a stallion, start dating, and possibly settling down. However, she wasn't sure if there were any stallions out there that would give her the challenge he wanted in the bedroom; mainly, she wanted someone who will rough her up in bed. However, she wanted to make sure that this special stallion is kind, hard working, and muscular like some of her work stallions that help her on the farm or maybe somepony like Big Mac.

Unknown to her, Big Mac was sneaking in through the door ready to jump her; he made sure to take off all of his clothes first. He watched as she was putting the body wash on her body, stared at her huge butt, and saw her breast (size D) jiggle too. Not wanting to wait any longer, he sneaked into her shower and placed his hands on the wall to block her from leaving

"Big Mac! What are you doing in here?" Cherry Jubilee said while covering her breast from him

"What do you think? You said that you wanted somepony to be rough with you in bed; I'm just accepting that offer that you've been asking for." said Big Mac with a lustful look on his face

"(noticing his eyes are red) Big Mac, are you alright? I think something is possessing you." said Cherry Jubilee

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to take your cherry." said Big Mac

"Big Mac I…..oh my…...please stop….I" Cherry Jubilee said as he was kissing and licking her body

"Don't try and resist; I know you want me" Big Mac said with a lustful look on his face

Before she could say anything more, Big Mac kissed her passionately in order to prevent her from talking. Cherry Jubilee tried to get away from him, but Big Mac's kiss prevented her from going anywhere and he held on to her wrist in order to prevent her from leaving. As he was kissing her, Cherry Jubilee could feel how he was holding her wrist and how deep his kiss really is; especially how he was moving his tongue all around her mouth and touching her tongue which caused her to start blushing from pleasure and embarrassment.

Before she could get a word in, Big Mac carried Cherry Jubilee to his room and threw her on the bed. Once on the bed, she said "Big Mac, why are you doing this". Big Mac told her " You wanted a stallion who would give you a challenge in bed; I'm here to give it to you". Big Mac then forcible put his cock inside of her mouth. He made sure that it got in her mouth completely and that she sucked on it completely. Cherry Jubilee couldn't believe that she was actually sucking on a stallion's dick. Since this was her first time, she began to enjoy the sensation of his long/erected cock in her mouth; she especially enjoyed the taste it was leaving in her mouth. Things got weird for her when Big Mac cummed in her mouth. Once it got in her mouth, she made sure to taste every bit of it and the rest she could take she spit out; she thought his cum was salty.

Big Mac told her to spread her legs out as wide as possible. She did what she was told and spread her legs. He then got on his knees and started to lick her pussy with all of his might. As he was licking her, Cherry Jubilee turned red in the face again from his warm licks of his tongue. She said "Big Mac, this is amazing; I've never felt this sensation before". Big Mac would simply respond by continuing to lick her pussy. To spice things up, he placed his fingers on her tits and began twisting them. This really aroused Cherry Jubilee to point she screamed in pleasure. She said "Oh Big Mac, this is amazing; I feel like a real mare". Big Mac continued to do this until she finally cummed in his face; he tasted all of her cum, that tasted like cherries, once it got on his face.

Cherry Jubilee was exhausted from being licked like that since she cummed so easily. She asked Big Mac "Are you going to take me in the pussy next". Big Mac responded with that question by saying "I'm going to ram your pussy so hard that you will be mine". While he was saying that, his eyes started to glow again. Cherry Jubilee then noticed that his mane is started to grow long, flowing, and black. She asked him "Why did you mane suddenly turn black and long like that Big Mac". Big Mac said to her "Call me King Big Mac from now on, my cherry slut".

Once he said that, he placed his fully erected cock inside of her pussy. Cherry Jubilee could feel how painful it was having a cocok as big as his inside of her. At first, it was painful having a cock inside of her pussy since this was her first time. However, she began to lose the pain of having a cock inside of her once she got used to it. She also noticed the hungry, lustful, and scary face on Big Mac. She could tell that he wasn't in his right mind, but she didn't care at all. She laid there as he pounded her pussy with all his might and how painful and pleasurable it was inside of her. As he was pounding her, blood was coming out of Cherry Jubilee's pussy. Cherry Jubilee knew that Big Mac had finally popped her cherry once she started bleeding out like that. That didn't stop him since he was only focusing on pounding her pussy. He thrusted and thrusted with all his might to make sure she got every bit of his cock inside of her. Big Mac then got closer to her, as he was thrusting, and made out with her again for his own pleasure and excitement. This went on until Big Mac took out his cock and sprayed all of his cum on her entire body.

* * *

In the dream realm, Princess Luna just finished helping someone dealing with a nightmare. She decided to see how Big Mac was doing in his sleep. When she arrived at his dream door, a huge shadow appeared out of it. She used her magic to ward it off and see what was going on. It turns out that she wasn't entering a dream, but a memory; the memory being Big Mac's night with Cherry Jubilee.

* * *

The next morning, Big Mac got up from bed.

"I have a headache. Huh!? What am doing here? This isn't the guest room." Big Mac said as he got up scratching his head

"You're awake." said Cherry Jubilee

" Cherry Jubilee! What are you doing here; and why are you naked?" Big Mac asked her with a surprised look on his face

"Don't you remember what we did last night? Or I should say, what you did for me last night. You broke my cherry for me" said Cherry Jubilee with a smile on her face

"I did what? What are you talking about?" Big Mac asked her

"You came in my shower and forced yourself on me. I was uncertain about this at first, but it was fun in the long run King Big Mac. From now on, I'm your cherry slut." said Cherry Jubilee twirling her fingers around Big Mac's chest

"What did I do last night?" Big Mac asked himself

"You have been possessed by a piece of King Sombra" said Princess Luna as she teleported in the bedroom


	12. Zecora's Help Part 1

**Note: I can't think of rhymes to save my life, so Zecora will be speaking in sentences in this case so I can make the writing easy on me**

"Princess Luna! It's an honor to meet you; I wish I had my best dress on for your visit. (covering herself with the bedsheet) Sorry that I'm not fully dressed" said Cherry Jubilee greeting Princess Luna

"Luna, I can explain" Big Mac said with a surprised/nervous look on his face

"No need! I already know what is wrong, sort of. Just get dressed and we can go see her for help." said Princess Luna

"Her?" Big Mac asked

"Zecora!" said Princess Luna

* * *

At Canterlot Carousel, Rarity and Sassy Saddles were busy selling Rarity's new line of dresses called Knight's Battle dresses. Rarity got the inspiration from "spending time with the Canterlot castle guards". Once they got on sale, they sold out completely to the point where the store had to close early this afternoon.

"According to these numbers, we've sold over a hundred Knight's Battle dresses this week." said Sassy Saddles looking at a clipboard

"I know! Who knew I could come up with so many dresses for the Knight's Battle collection; I never realized it would be that popular. But thanks to it, we got the money we need for the Manehattan Adult Video Competition. This money will help pay for the expenses and equipment the team needs. It's a shame that you can't come with us." said Rarity

"Don't worry Rarity, I'll be fine. C.A.M.P has another assignment for me: recruiting griffins in Griffonstone for a video project. I'll be very busy convincing some griffins to be in a porn video she's hoping to have made. Speaking of videos, do you have plans for your videos in the competition." said Sassy Saddles

"I do! The scripts have been made, the female actors are ready, and the lot we're using has been reserved. All I need is one more key character for my video due to one of the male actors being unavailable." said Rarity

"Who did you have in mind?" said Sassy Saddles

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, Zecora was in the swamp lands meditating wearing a leaf like bra, panties, and shoes.. At the same time, she was chanting a song from her homeland. The song she was singing is meant to honor the hunter of her homeland who leave their homes and risk their lives to find herbs, plants, and other things that are used to live. Zecora is also remembering something from her past regarding the hunters returning from their trip. Whenever they come back, the female zebras offer themselves to the brave hunters for spiritual healing and relief. Zecora, when she lived in her homeland, used to be one of those Zebra who helped the hunters heal and recover from their adventures. She remembered how she pleasured many different Zebra males when they came back from their travels. However, there was one aspect that she sometimes wished she was picked for: being the wife to one of the hunters. Zecora has watched as many female zebras were picked to be the wives of these hunters. She sometimes wished she would be picked, but that never happened.

Before she could meditate any further, Princess Luna, Big Mac, and Cherry Jubilee arrived in front of her. Princess Luna wanted to speak to her in private first to explain the situation. She told Big Mac and Cherry Jubilee to wait here for a bit; Cherry Jubilee would begin flirting with Big Mac. Once inside of her hut, Princess Luna explained everything to Zecora.

"So Big Mac has a piece of King Sombra inside of him and it has gone out of control. Why not take him to the Crystal Empire?"

"I can't! My ally, now turned rival, won't allow it right now. Besides, it was part of our plan for something in the long run. However, the result of our plan has reached a small snag; the snag being a piece of King Sombra. It's not powerful enough to be a threat to Equestria, but it shouldn't go unchecked."

"Then why come to me?"

"Your homeland specializes in medicines, exorcisms, and sexual healing rituals. I also know that you haven't been laid or used the rituals in a long time since moving to Ponyville."

"I take it that means you've seen my sexual fantasies."

"I only saw a glimpse of it when you had a nightmare about one of your fantasies going array: biting your partner's dick off."

"I had bad soup that night; it mixed with one of my potions. I'll help, but you need to tell me everything about what is really going on."

Princess Luna left the hut after the deal was made. Once outside, she saw how Cherry Jubilee was all over Big Mac and begging him to do her again. Princess Luna used her magic to get her away from him so she could talk to him. She explained that Zecora is going to help him with what is wrong with him. Big Mac was about to head into her hut, but Princess Luna told him that he had to undress first. After she said that, she and Cherry Jubilee(who had to be dragged away via magic since she was still in amourous) left the area.

Before he entered her hut, he looked around to make sure no one was around to see him strip. Once he was sure, he took off his clothes and entered her hut. The hut was dark, but all Big Mac could see was a rock table in the middle. Zecora told him to get on the slab and lay on his back. When he did, rock-cuffs appeared and restrained Big Mac. Then the room suddenly became bright and Big Mac could see the entire hut. Zecora then walked up to Big Mac; she was wearing a bone like bra and panties, had white and green paint on her face, and her mohawk was bigger( **Author's note: it's the style she had in the alternate timeline where Queen Chrysalis rules and she leads the resistance movement against her.)**

"Why am I being restrained?" Big Mac asked Zecora

"This is for your own protection…..and mine too. I heard you forced yourself on Cherry Jubilee. Now she's acting like a mare in heat." said Zecora mixing a potion

"I didn't mean to do that to her." said Big Mac with a guilty look on his face

"I know. I've lived in Ponyville long enough to know everypony by now. You are too kind, caring, and shy to force yourself on another mare like that. You are just a victim of circumstances that are beyond your control and you've caught the eyes of 6 mares that had to use an aphrodisiac to get your attention." said Zecora

"How do you know about that?" Big Mac asked her.

"I won't lie to you; I was the one that supplied Princess Luna the aphrodisiac that they used on you. It's a recipe from my homeland that many females use to get all the males excited from their returns; however, I used ingredients that made a weaker version of the real deal. If they used the stronger stuff, you would have been fucking everyone in Ponyville like a dragon during mating season." said Zecora as she was placing paint over Big Mac's chest and face

"What are you doing?" said Big Mac.

"I'm placing some special paint on you for the treatment." said Zecora

"Treatment!? You mean this will help me get rid of Sombra." said Big Mac

"Not exactly! I don't think you are being embodied with King Sombra's essence; rather, I think something inside of you is awakening. I plan on talking to it."

* * *

At Canterlot Carousel, Rarity was meeting up with the mares that were joining her for the Manehattan Adult Video Competition. These mares consist of Tree Hugger, Mayor Mare, Twilight Velvet/Twilight's mom, Cookie Crumbles/Rarity's mom, , and Sunset Shimmer(she's an old friend of Rarity). They all came in through a secret entrance in the store so no one would question their activities. Once Rarity closed all the curtains and locked all the doors, she met the girls in the rooms to discuss their roles

"Why did you call us here tonight Rarity?" said Sunset Shimmer

"It's C.A.M.P! She's signed us up for a few more categories for the competition." said Rarity

"Why would she do that?" Mayor Mare asked her.

"C.A.M.P probably wanted to add us in them because she has a long run plan." said Cookie Crumbles

"You're correct mother. However, the main reason is one of our stallions can't come with us tomorrow." said Rarity

"Mr. Cake broke his back when Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake dropped their skateboards since they were trying to get their cutie marks in skateboarding and he fell on his back. Both of them agreed to take care of him while I visit a friend in Manehattan; that's the story I told them so they wouldn't know their own mother is going to be in a porno competition." said Mrs. Cake

"Look at it this way; they'll find out once they turn 18." said Twilight Velvet

"Since can't join us, we had to get somepony to replace him in "Bakery Betty","Cheating Mare 1" and "Cheating Mare 2". The newest videos that we're making are called "After a High School Football Game", "Stoner Accident", "Dumpster Party" and "Family Initiation"; we'll be in "Family Initiation" mother, along with father." said Rarity

"Ok! Who's going to be in that with us Rarity?" said Cookie Crumbles

"I talked it over with C.A.M.P and I've picked out the perfect Stallion to take 's place." said Rarity

"Who's the stallion" said Tree Hugger

"Big Macintosh!" said Rarity

"Yes!(everypony staring at her) What? I secretly like his body alright" said Mayor Mare with an embarrassed look on her face

 **I was going to have Big Mac and Zecora do it in this chapter, but I wanted to flesh out this arc story wise first. The next chapter will have them having sex. Also, I have a question that can affect the story: Which of the original 6 (except Luna) of the first harem do you want to see active in Arc 2. Pick 2! Let me know in the polls or the comments section.**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Marble Pie**

 **Fleetfoot**

 **Tealove**

 **Cheerilee**


	13. Zecora's Help Part 2

At Zecora's hut, Big Mac was being surrounded by mist made by Zecora. The mist caused the whole hut to look like they were in the middle of a desert area. Big Mac then found himself freed from the stone slab. He then noticed Zecora right in front of him.

"I thought the restraints were used to keep me from hurting you" Big Mac said while wondering why he was no longer restrained

"They were, but now that I see what the problem is there is no need for that." said Zecora taking a red spirit out of Big Mac

"What did you take out of me?" Big Mac asked her

"This, in simple terms, is your sexual spirit. Every creature in Equestria has one and usually, at the age you are in, it's suppose to be a bit bigger than this." said Zecora

"What do you mean" Big Mac asked

"A sexual spirit gives a male or female the drive to have sex and experience all forms of love or lust. While even if someone refrains from sex for personal reason, it's not normal for it to be this small. The reasons for it being this small is due to your state of sexual repression." said Zecora

* * *

At the secret house in the mountain, Princess Luna brought Cherry Jubilee to a room where she could stay in for the night. She asked her if Big Mac was coming here tonight. Princess Luna said that he will be busy tonight with Zecora. Cherry Jubilee was upset that she won't be able to have Big Mac's dick inside her again. Princess Luna then gave her a few pictures of Big Mac in the nude; she told her to play with herself using these for a while. As much as she wanted the real thing, she used these pictures to masterbate for a while. Once Luna knew she was satisfied, she left the room. She then got a letter that appeared in front of her; it was from Rarity. The letter stated that it is time to repay the favor that she owes her.

* * *

(Back at Zecora's hut in the desert space)

"With all due respect Zecora, I've already had sex so why is it considered repressed." said Big Mac

"The reason being the aphrodisiac that you were exposed to. While it does help you with increasing your sex drive, it's like a drug to you sex drive too. When the individual that placed this shard inside of you, it caused you sex spirit to go rampant for a while but it became weaker." said Zecora

"What should I do?" Big Mac asked her

"Drink this! This will help you sex spirit grow stronger again. However, you have to help it grow stronger too by having sex. I know this sounds strange, but it is better for your health in the long run. Since I'm the one that suggested this, I'll start things off for you." said Zecora giving him a bottle and stripping off her clothes in front of him

"Zecora are you sure? I don't want to have to force you to do something just so you can help me" said Big Mac

"I'll be honest with you, it has been a long time since I've been laid. While this is a technique that will help you, don't expect any type of commitment in the end like the other mares that you have just gained from this whole thing. We do this as friends and as me being a spiritual doctor." said Zecora

"I understand." said Big Mac

Zecora placed her hand on Big Mac's face and pulled him toward her for a kiss. As they two were kissing, Zecora could feel the sensation of Big Mac's mouth on hers. Since it has been a while since she last had sex or made out with someone. She made sure that their tongues were touching each other and she could taste his saliva too. She thought to herself "His spit is not like the males in my homeland, but it is just as good". Big Mac also enjoyed Zecora's mouth too since he thought to be exotic and tasty too.

The two continued to do this until Zecora felt Big Mac's hard and long cock touch her. Zecora stopped to take a look at his cock and admired it for a moment. She thought to herself that his cock is about as strong as a zebra hunter from her homeland too. She got on her knees and began sucking on his long and hard cock. She sucked on it and licked it with her tongue to; even go so far as to lick Big Mac's balls too. Big Mac moaned and groaned in pleasure and ecstasy from her wet tongue. He could feel how much effort she was putting into sucking his cock like that. He was about to place his hands over her head to make her keep going, but he cummed in her mouth before he could do anything.

Once in her mouth, Zecora swallowed all of his cum in her mouth. To her, the cum tasted like apples and she enjoyed it. Zecora began to have a brief flashback of when one of the hunters in her homeland had cum that tasted like apples too. She then told Big Mac to lift her up and lick her pussy. Big Mac did what she asked and started to lick Zecora's pussy. As he was licking, Zecora began panting in pleasure from having Big Mac's tongue inside her pussy. She could feel how warm his tongue; she even squeezed her own breast too. For some reason, Zecora began to compare Big Mac with a male zebra hunter from her homeland. While Big Mac does fit the qualities to be a hunter in her homeland, she never tried to compare him or anyone else to them; but for some reason she saw a hunter in Big Mac. Zecora was so distracted by this thought that she didn't realize that she cumed on Big Mac's face.

Zecora had Big Mac put her down and got on all fours. She then said to Big Mac with a very excited tone "Fuck me in the ass first". Big Mac was surprised to hear her say that. Zecora explained that hunters from her homeland always fuck in the ass. He may not be a hunter officially, but he has the makings of one. Since he didn't want to disappoint her, Big Mac placed his cock inside of her ass. Once inside, Zecora could feel how big and painful it was to have Big Mac inside of her; it was the exact sensation that she got when a hunter took her in the ass. She could feel Big Mac thrusting his cock inside of her ass. She moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from his cock inside of her ass. As Big Mac was thrusting inside of her, Zecora's breast were jiggling from the pressure and thrust of Big Mac's cock inside of her. Zecora turned her head around and kissed Big Mac with all the passion she had.

"Zecora! I've never seen this side of you" Big Mac said surprised at how she kissed him like that

"Big Mac, you have the makings of a hunter in my homeland." said Zecora with a lustful look on her face

"The marks you put on me are glowing." said Big Mac noticing the marks on him glow

"I know! Big Mac, you must cum inside of me. Please Big Mac, cum in me the first chance you get" said Zecora

"Ok!" said Big Mac

Big Mac continued to thrust inside of Zecora like she asked. After going on for so long, Big Mac finally cumed inside of her like she wanted. This caused the paint that they had on them was glowing on them both. The glow on Big Mac helped his sexual spirit grow stronger again. Also, the setting of the desert turned back to Zecora's hut in the process. Zecora then made out with Big Mac again since she wanted his taste in her mouth one final time. Big Mac was succumbing to her kiss and made out with her too; even touching her butt in the process

Big Mac then put on his clothes and left the hut; he thanked Zecora for helping him. As he was leaving, Zecora told him to take that medicine each time he has sex. Once Big Mac left, she close the door to her hut and fell to the ground. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew that it had to be true: she has a lustful, possible love, attraction to Big Mac.

* * *

As Big Mac was leaving to head home, Princess Luna appeared in front of him.

"How did it go?" Princess Luna asked her

"I have to drink this every time I have sex; that aphrodisiac made my sexual spirit weaker. I better head home; everypony must be wondering where I am. By the way, how is Cherry Jubilee doing?" said Big Mac looking at the bottle

"She's at the house. I didn't think that taking her back to Dodge Junction was the best option for her right now." said Princess Luna

"I see! Let's hope she understands that I wasn't in my right mind at the time we did it last night." said Big Mac

"Before you go, there is something that I need to talk to you about. When me and the girls bought the outfits for your sexual pleasure that sunday, I made a deal with Rarity for her silence. That involved two things: 1. She wanted naughty pictures of me; she got them. and 2. She wants you in her pornography team that she has in Manehattan as a backup stallion. I originally thought that you wouldn't have to really be apart of it since it was just backup and you didn't have to do anything, but that wasn't the case this time." said Princess Luna with a regretful look on her face

"I'll do it." said Big Mac

"Really!?" said Princess Luna with a surprised look on her face

"Zecora says my sexual spirit needs to get back to normal and doing this pornography competition might give me the time I need to get to get it back to normal like she said. Just promise me my family doesn't know and the others don't know if you don't mind." said Big Mac

"Ok! Here's the train ticket that will take you to Manehattan in the early morning that my sister starts to raise the sun and the directions to where Rarity and her team will be. I'll be sure to cover for you with your family in the morning." said Princess Luna


	14. Rarnography

During the night, Cheerilee and Marble Pie came to the house to see if Big Mac had returned from Dodge Junction. The two have been working on a routine to impress Big Mac tonight and they were hoping to try it on him. As they were walking, they heard somepony squealing, moaning, and screaming Big Mac's name. At first, they thought it was either Fleetfoot, Fluttershy, Tealove, or Princess Luna with Big Mac, but it couldn't be since their moans don't sound like that. When they arrived at the room, they saw Cherry Jubilee masturbating to photos of Big Mac; Princess Luna arrived to talk to them

"What is Cherry Jubilee doing here" Cheerilee asked Princess Luna

"She's now in our little harem; Big Mac was under the influence of a magical item that was place into him. It made him act "rough" with her. Now she's in a form of magical shock that has made her very slutty." said Princess Luna

"Where is Big Mac?" Marble Pie asked Princess Luna

"He's at home; Zecora helped him deal with that magical item inside of him." said Princess Luna

"Did he sleep with Zecora too?" Cheerilee said with a jealous look on her face

"I assume so; he went home to rest." said Princess Luna

"We had something planned for him tonight; I guess we'll have to try again tomorrow." said Marble Pie with a disappointed look on her face

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either. Rarity has asked for her payment for the outfits she supplied for us; Big Mac is going to Manehattan to participate in a pornography team that Rarity manages."

"WHAT!?" said Cheerilee with an angry face

* * *

The next morning, Big Mac left the farm and headed to the train station in secret. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his whole body and face so nopony would recognize him. He gave the train conductor his ticket and got on the train. Once he got on, he noticed that nopony was on the train but him; which is odd even for an early morning train. When he sat down, the train started to move. Big Mac's stomach started to growl and he just realized that he didn't eat anything. Just then a plate that had eggs and toast appeared in front of him. The pony that gave it to him was none other than Rarity; she was wearing a black silk dress with a shade of gold around it, black shoes, golden gloves, and a black hat.

"Good Morning Big Mac! I hope this breakfast is to your liking." said Rarity walking in

"Morning Rarity! Thank You! I take it this means Princess Luna told you everything." said Big Mac

"Why of course darling; after all, who do you think gave them those costumes that they showed off for you. I'm more surprised that you managed to attract 6 mares like that; 8 if you can include Cherry Jubilee and Zecora." said Rarity

"How do you know about them? Never mind, I think I can guess." said Big Mac looking surprised

"Don't worry about it Big Mac, I'm not going to mention this to anyone. Besides, you're not the only stallion in Equestria who has mares in a personal harem. Some of the most eligible bachelors in Equestria have them. A good example would be Fancy Pants; I should know since I'm number 3 in his harem. I don't want to bore you with the details, but he asked me out on a date a while ago, we had sex, I met some of his other mares, and I became a part of his harem; he even bought me this dress." said Rarity

"You said you were number 3; what does that exactly mean?" Big Mac asked Rarity

"It means what place I am in his harem out of 28 mares. I was so close to being his harem wife or number 1 in this case. Being number 1 also means you get to have his foal too; Fleur Dis Lee is so lucky she gets to have Fancy Pants foal." said Rarity while she was sipping some tea

"Can you change the subject please?" Big Mac asked her

"Of course darling. Here's what you'll be doing in Rarnography; before you ask, yes it's pornography but with some of my name in it. You'll be playing the parts that Mr. Cake was supposed to play in and a few more that C.A.M.P wants you to be in too." said Rarity

"Who's C.A.M.P?" Big Mac asked her

"Our benefactor of course. I can't tell you who he/she is, but he/she has been thinking of scouting you at some point, but thought it would be impossible until I told him/her about my arrangement with Princess Luna. I can't tell you who he/she is, but you will find out when the competition is over and if we win of course." said Rarity

"Ok! So what do I have to do?" Big Mac asked

"Just memorize the lines, the positions that you need to do in sex, and the times you need to be there for you run time. I'm going to go check on the everypony and see how they are doing; feel free to join us in the other cart whenever you feel like it. And one other thing, look over the script "Bakery Betty"; you and Mrs. Cake will be in that one." said Rarity

* * *

In the cargo area of the train, Cheerilee and Marble Pie were getting out of a box that they sneaked into.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to follow Big Mac like this?" Marble Pie asked Cheerilee

"Yes it is. We've worked on that routine for him and we're going to do it for him." said Cheerilee

"What if we get caught in here?" Marble Pie pointed out

"We won't! And besides, you're horny for Big Mac aren't you." said Cheerilee giving Marble Pie a kiss

"Mhm!" Marble Pie said with her face blushing

 **Well this is the last chapter of the year. More chapters will appear in the year 2016. I hope you all follow, favorite, and review this story. And to those who have done that, I thank you for your support. Also, I plan to reveal who C.A.M.P is in the next chapter; unless you have already figured out who it is already. Also, Cheerilee and Marble Pie will have a part in Arc 2 by the way**


	15. CAMP

After a few hours, the train finally arrived at Manehattan. Rarity and everypony else got off the train to head to the hotel where they are staying at. Once they arrived, Rarity told everypony that they would start shooting their videos at 7 pm; until then, she wanted them to meet up with their partner or partners and go over their scripts once they have checked into their rooms. Since Big Mac was taking Mr. Cake's place, he had to stay in the room that was reserved for him. When he arrived in his room, Hondo Flanks (Rarity's father).

"So your 's replacement and one of my daughter's friends." said Hondo Flanks shaking Big Mac's hand

"Yep!" Big Mac responded to him

"Well it's nice to meet you; Hondo Flanks, Rarity's father." said Hondo Flanks

"I'm surprised her father is apart of this or even allows something like this." said Big Mac

"Well me and Cookie have been doing this sort of thing in our spare time when we were younger and before Rarity and Sweetie Bell were born. When Rarity learned that we were once pornstars, she immediately invited us to get back in. I just wish that Rarity would let us me this C.A.M.P that we're working for. Now that I'm unpacked, I better go met up with Sunset Shimmer; we're in a scene together."said Hondo Flanks

* * *

Rarity was in the ballroom along with other ponies that were in charge of their respective pornography teams. The head of the competition and the one in charge of it is Photo Finish; she, Prim Hemline, Hoity Toity, and Sapphire Shores are judges for this competition. Photo Finish was explaining that each team will have four days to film their videos. On the fourth day, all videos must be turned by 9 pm or they will be disqualified. Once all the videos are in, the judges will determine which video will recive first, second, or third place. After that was over, Rarity left the ballroom in order to head to her room and contact C.A.M.P; but she ran into Fancy Pants in the hallway. Before they said anything, they went into his room to talk for a bit

"Rarity my dear; it's been a while my while. I see you're wearing that dress I bought for you." said Fancy Pants grabbing Rarity by the waist and kissing her

"Well I have been busy my dear; you know I run a boutique in Ponyville. If I wasn't so busy, I would visit more often. By the way, how is Fleur doing?" Rarity asked him

"From what my personal doctor is telling me, she's going to be fine and our foal will be born healthy once he/she comes. In the meantime, we could have a moment to ourselves." said Fancy Pants

"That's tempting!" said Rarity as she leans in for another kiss from Fancy Pants

"You know my dear, you may get another chance at having a foal from me. The next opportunity will arrive sooner than expected." said Fancy Pants

"We'll have to see if I'm available when it comes; you know I would love to carry your foal at some point. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some lines to look over and some costumes to make sure are ready. Maybe later tonight, we can screw around." said Rarity

* * *

Elsewhere, Cheerilee and Marble Pie got out of the box they put themselves in. When they got on their feet, the found themselves in a warehouse of sorts. The two decided to see where they were first and find Big Mac. However, a security guard spotted them and were about to arrest them; so they had no choice but to run as fast as they could. After running for so long, they managed to get away; but they had no idea where they are.

"What are we going to do now?" said Marble Pie with a worried look on her face

"We have to figure out where we are now and where Big Mac is. Manehattan is a big place, but I do know we're in the adult film district. I know there are a lot of hotels here, but we have to make sure we figure out which one he's in." said Cheerilee comforting Marble Pie

"Why don't we ask somepony?" said Marble Pie

"That won't work; Manehattan ponies in this district are either rude or they try to offer you an opportunity in adult films. We're going to have to figure this out ourselves. Don't worry Marble Pie, I'll protect you." said Cheerilee

"By the way, who or what is C.A.M.P; I saw it on the box we were in." said Marble Pie

"I don't know to be honest. It might be some industry or pony that is benefiting Rarity. We'll find out once we find Big Mac or Rarity. " said Cheerilee

* * *

Back in the hotel, Big Mac was looking out the window of his room. He was thinking about how he had to get his sexual spirit on track again with the help of the elixir Zecora gave him. As he was looking out the window, Mrs. Cake came into the room wearing her work clothes that she wears when working at Sugarcube Corner.

"Hello Big Mac! Sorry I'm a little late; I was talking to my husband and see how he is doing. Our children are taking care of him while I'm here making pornography." said Mrs. Cake

"I understand!" said Big Mac

"Now let's go over our lines together for the performance tonight." said Mrs Cake grabbing her script from her purse

"Mrs. Cake are you comfortable doing this without Mr. Cake? I don't want to have to force you into this" said Big Mac

"Don't worry about it dearie. Me and Mr. Cake have been doing this even before Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were born. We weren't pornstars like Rarity's parents, or worked at brothels like Twilight Velvet did, but we were in a swingers club. I remember how me and Mr. Cake had sex with other married or unmarried couples in our youth; we even slept with other ponies too. I just hope we win as many categories as possible and have fun with this. After all, sex can simply be about having fun." said Mrs. Cake

"Ok!" said Big Mac

* * *

In Rarity's room, she was getting her things unpacked and changing into another outfit for tonight. As she was getting ready, a crystal started to glow on the nightstand. Rarity knew that the crystal glowing like means C.A.M.P. is contacting her. She made sure to lock the door, shut the windows, closed the curtains, used a spell to surround her room with a sound proof bubble, and made sure there were no listening devices or stones in the room. Once everything was secured, Rarity activated the crystal to talk to C.A.M.P; a huge screen appeared in front of her, revealing C.A.M.P to be Princess Cadence.

"How are the preparations Rarity." said Princess Cadence

"Everything has been brought to our warehouse and the camera crew is heading there as we speak." said Rarity

"Excellent! Make sure that you get as many of the videos done tonight as soon as possible. Also, Big Mac got on the train right?" said Princess Cadence

"Yes he did. He and Mrs. Cake are going first tonight; I'm hoping to get him and Mayor Mare in tonight too if things go fast today." said Rarity

"Good Rarity! Let me know how things progress on day 3." said Princess Cadence

"Ok! If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you add Zecora and Cherry Jubilee to our team; why give them to Luna." said Rarity

"Mainly to make things fair, but it was the only way to lure Big Mac to my stage. While I maybe the princess of love, I figured Luna should use that aspect of our Princess sex game since she had feelings for Big Mac like the others that I helped her find in their dreams." said Princess Cadence

"Now that things are even up, your portion of the game will start. But what are Twilight and Princess Celestia planning and who is in their group?" said Rarity

"I honestly don't know. While me and Luna formed an alliance, Twilight and Princess Celestia formed theirs. I don't know what they're planning or who they are going to use, but my forces (consisting of you, me, Mrs. Cake, Twilight Velvet, Cookie Crumbles, Tree Hugger, Sunset Shimmer, and Mayor Mare) are going to be the superior team that will catch Big Mac's attention. I have to go now. Shining Armor and Skyla are probably coming back from their training; she looks like me, but she has her father's personality." said Princess Cadence

"Speaking of Shining Armor; can I fuck him again at some point." said Rarity

"Win at least 7 categories and I'll let you fuck him again." said Princess Cadence

"Thank You!" said Rarity

 **A few things I want to point out.**

 **The timeline for this story is in the distant future. Meaning the cake twins are older and Cadence and Shining Armor already had their baby**

 **I only picked the name Skyla because I can't think of a name at the moment for Cadence and Shining Armor's baby. It's just meant to be a reference that will only give you an idea of the timeline in my story.**

 **I'm thinking of having spin-off stories that are in the same continuity as this story that expand on older chapters and future chapters. Here are the names of the stories and what they are about: The Swingers Club (The Married Couples of MLP invited Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to their secret sex club), The Origin of Rarnography (How Rarity became in charge of her own pornography group under C.A.M.P./Princess Cadence), How The Princess Sex Game Began (How the four princess of Equestria started this sex game revolving around Big Mac), The Lovers Story of Rarity and Fancy Pants(How Rarity became a part of Fancy Pants harem), and Becoming Better Lovers( Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, and Tealove think of better ways to please Big Mac together with the help of Fluttershy's friend). I will have the poll on my profile or you can tell me in the comment section.**


	16. Bakery Betty

In Big Mac's room, him and Mrs. Cake were still going over their lines for their video. As they were going through them, they got a knock from Rarity telling them to be ready in an hour; she then slipped their outfits in an airtight bag because she wanted them dressed as soon as they headed to the warehouse. Mrs. Cake and Big Mac grabbed their costumes and started to put them on; Mrs. Cake outfit was a all white chef's outfit with a big hat and Big Mac's outfit was just a white shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. Big Mac asked Mrs. Cake if she wanted to use the bathroom in order to change into her outfit, but she declined it since she didn't need it to change clothes. As she was changing, Big Mac accidentally saw her big butt. While he has seen a naked mare before, he still thought it was rude to do so without asking. Before he could cover his eyes, Mrs. Cake stopped him since she wanted him to see her naked. She explained that all the actors are meant to see each other naked now so they know what to expect now and be aroused for the scene they were going to during a video too; it was one of Rarity's rules. While he was originally embarrassed by this, especially since Mrs. Cake is a married mare, Big Mac took off his clothes and showed his naked body to her. While she didn't openly admit it, Mrs. Cake was really aroused by Big Mac's muscular body; it made her wish Mr. Cake was muscular too.

* * *

Downstairs in the main hall of the hotel, everypony was waiting for Rarity to come down and meet them. When she finally arrived, they all got on the bus and headed to the warehouse that they were going to shoot the videos. When they arrived, Rarity told them that the camera crews for their respective videos. She then followed Big Mac and Mrs. Cake to their area too.

"Rarity, don't you have a video that you're in?" Mrs. Cake asked her

"I do! But I want to oversee your video since this is Big Mac's first time in one of our projects." said Rarity

"You're in a video Rarity?" Big Mac asked her

"Why of course darling. I would never ask other ponies to participate in pornography if I wasn't willing to do it myself; besides I'm curious to see how well you do in this." said Rarity

"While I was going over the script, I'm curious about why we're using food in this." said Big Mac

"It's called sploshing; it's the act of placing food on a pony and eating it off of them. This is something that Mr. and Mrs. Cake do whenever they have sex; it's also what they use to help give birth to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. All you have to do is place the food on her in the appropriate areas; mainly the ones you like to see the food go." said Rarity

"Ok" said Big Mac

Once they arrived at the set, which was bakery and a kitchen, Rarity went to the camera to start shooting. Mrs. Cake and Big Mac went to their respective place, Rarity made sure the camera was ready, and filming began; Big Mac drank the potion Zecora gave him first

* * *

At Brown Betty's Bakery, Brown Betty (Mrs. Cake) was busy making baked goods for an upcoming party. While she was working, a customer came into her bakery. Brown Betty recognized the stallion as Shade Runner (Big Mac) of the Shadow Brigade; a group of delinquents who cause trouble all over the city.

"Hello Brown Betty" Shade Runner said coming through the door

"Shade Runner! What are you doing here?" Brown Betty asked her

"Relax Brown Betty, I'm just here to order something." said Shade Runner looking through the glasses of dessert

"Then make it fast. I know about you and your gang; you're nothing but trouble. Besides, I'm almost closing for tonight." said Brown Betty with an angry look

"Well my gang is away on "business" so they won't be here. Also, the thing I'm about to order is something that only you can make. I would like to order The Bakery Betty" said Shade Runner

"How do you know about that?" Brown Betty said with a surprised look on her face

"I got it from one of your "special customers". He accidentally dropped it when one of my guys tried to steal some bits from him. At first he didn't tell us what it meant, but I figured that out when another stallion came by your bakery asking for the same thing; I watched you two do it last night and recorded it for my personal pleasure. You must need cock very badly that you offer yourself to these stallions; I bet you do mares too." said Shade Runner holding a coupon that says Bakery Betty

"You know I have a right to refuse to service anything to the likes of you." said Brown Betty

"You do! But I could show everypony that video of you and your customers. You would be the laughing stock of the whole city; and to add insult to injury, the wives of the customers you service will be pissed. Besides, if you want cock so badly, I can give it to you." said Shade Runner getting close to her

"Let me close down first and I'll give you what you want." said Brown Betty

Brown Betty closed the store, shut all the blinds and turned off all the lights. She asked Shade Runner to make it look like he's leaving so no one would suspect anything, just in case anypony saw him come into her store. He came through the back of her store where Brown Betty was waiting for him and they went down to the basement of the establishment.

"So this is the place where you serve your Bakery Betty." said Shade Runner with a sly look on his face

"Yes! I lay down on that table, you place any dessert or topping on me for 5 minutes." said Brown Betty stripping down until she was nude

"You have a nice, big body. From the looks of it, your breast are a size G from the looks of things." said Shade Runner

"Can we get this over with?" Brown Betty demanded with an embarrassed look on her face as she got on the table

"Don't look so embarrassed. You're going to enjoy this; however, I'm going to enjoy this more." said Shade Runner

Once Brown Betty started the five minute timer, Shade Runner began the process of picking his favorite desserts and toppings to put on her. He started with some whip cream and sprayed it over her nipples. He then sprayed it around her breast, down to her hairy bush, and all in her belly button. He then grabbed some chocolate chips and put them on her stomach in a circular shape. He then put some peanut butter cookies between her toes. He the sprayed syrup and chocolate syrup all over her body. He then put a cherry on her mouth. And finally, he took off all of his clothes, sprayed some whip cream on his cock, gave Brown Betty a passionate kiss(while eating the cherry too), and shoved his cock inside of her mouth.

Once his cock was in her mouth, Brown Betty's cheeks turned red from having Shade Runner's cock and whip cream in her mouth. Shade Runner made sure that his whole cock was inside of her mouth and made sure she didn't try to take it out. He thrusted his cock inside of her mouth so hard that Brown Betty was gagging on it. However, she was enjoying this pleasure at the same time as well. He told her "You seem to like that whip topping on my cock; or do you like this cock more. Now how about I have taste of that body of yours".

He took his cock out of her mouth and started to lick the whip cream, syrup, all chocolate syrup into her mouth. His warm tongue was licking her entire body and getting all those flavors in his mouth. Brown Betty was laying there and taking all of his licks without doing anything. She said "I have to admit, your tongue is very warm." Shade Runner responded by saying "You think that's good, you ain't seen nothing yet". He started to head toward her nipples and sucked on each of them. This really made Brown Betty aroused since her nipples are very sensitive when it comes to licks. What Shade Runner didn't realize is that this was making her cum.

When Shade Runner saw that she cummed, he laughed at how horny his licks made her; this made him want to place his cock inside of her. Brown Betty told him that he can't place his cock inside of her; but Shade Runner didn't listen, got on the table, and placed his cock in her pussy. Once inside, he began thrusting his cock as hard as he could with an evil grin on his face; he even grabbed onto her breast. Brown Betty was screaming in pleasure and pain from his huge cock inside of her. She said "This isn't a part of Bakery Betty special, but I'm starting to like it". Shade Runner said "I knew you would like it. Now get a load of this" as he was grabbing some strawberry and chocolate cake, shoved it through her mouth, and took a bite of it too in order to make out with her passionately. The kiss lasted for so long that Brown Betty and Shade Runner didn't realize that they were doing this for 10 minutes. After a while, Shade Runner took his cock out and sprayed his cumm all over Brown Betty's face; she layed there and ate it all

* * *

That night, Cheerilee and Marble Pie were still walking through the streets trying to find the hotel Big Mac is staying in. While they did managed to get a list of hotels in this district, there are so many that they don't know which one to start.

"There are so many hotels in this one distract; how are we going to find him" said Marble Pie

"I don't know!" said Cheerilee

"Sister!" Cherry Blossom said as she noticed her sister Cheerilee

"Cherry Blossom! What are you doing here? I never would have expected you to be in this place." said Cheerilee hugging her twin sister

"I'm on a break and I decided to come by here for some fun. While I may be a pro wrestler, I sometimes meet up with some friends with benefits of mine to have a good time with. But why are you here and who is that?" said Cherry Blossom

"This is Marble Pie; she's a friend of mine. We're currently looking for somepony who's in this district. We were hoping to find him, but we got lost." said Cheerilee introducing Marble Pie

"Well it's getting late, so why don't you two come with me to my friend's place and spend the night with us." said Cherry Blossom

"Will your friend be ok with that" Marble Pie asked her

"Trust me, he will." said Cherry Blossom

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Big Mac and Mrs. Cake finished the scene. Rarity was impressed with what Big Mac displayed in that scene and congratulated him on it; she congratulated Mrs. Cake too. She said that they are done shooting for tonight and will continue tomorrow morning at 9 am. Rarity told him that there is a shower that everypony uses to wash up after a scene and told him that he can use it. Once he wa gone, Rarity decided to talk to Mrs. Cake alone.

"So how was he Mrs. Cake" Rarity asked her

"He was fantastic. Any mare that manages to bag him as a husband will have the best night of their lives. His muscular body was the real turn on; I'm going to have to make Mr. Cake work out and build up some muscle now. By chance, do I have another scene with him tomorrow." said Mrs. Cake

"Sorry Mrs. Cake, but you don't; you're with my father and twilight's father, Night Light, in another video called "A Pie for new neighbors". said Rarity

"So who does Big Mac have tomorrow; I'm just curious that's all." Mrs. Cake asked

"His first video is with Tree Hugger, "Stoner Accident". His second video is with Sunset Shimmer, "After a High School Football Game". And finally, if we have enough time, his third film will be Cheating Mare 1…..with my mother." said Rarity.

 **I have one small announcement to make. Cheerilee and Marble Pie's side story won't appear here anymore. However, story will be its own story and appear under the banner: Cheerilee and Marble Pie: Pleasure School 101. Be sure to take look at it once it comes out, which should be in two days or so. Follow, Favorite, and Review that story too since it is a branch off of this story.**


	17. Stoner Accident

The next morning, Big Mac was tossing and turning in his bed. He was in the process of getting out of bed and getting ready for today. But he was reminded about how he's in the pornography business, albeit temporary, and he has to do this for three more days. When he got up, he notice that Hondo Flanks wasn't in his bed; he assumed that he got up before him. Just then, he noticed somepony grabbing his hand; it was Mrs. Cake.

"Mrs. Cake! What are you doing here?" Big Mac said once he saw Mrs. Cake

"I thought you could use some company, so I sneaked into your room." said Mrs. Cake placing her hand on his chest

"But you're married! I know we did that scene last night for a video, but sleeping together like this isn't right." said Big Mac

"I know, but I couldn't resist; muscular stallions such as yourself were one of my biggest turn ons when I was younger and it just suddenly came back. Princess Luna said you might like it." said Mrs. Cake

"Luna told you to do this" said Big Mac

"More like she saw into my dreams and said it was ok for me to do this. She also informed me that Pinkie Pie is giving Mr. Cake a blowjob and cowgirl positioning him while I'm away." said Mrs. Cake

"What else did Luna tell you?" Big Mac asked her

"I know you're in a harem with 9 mares; the newest three being Cherry Jubilee, Zecora, and me." said Mrs. Cake as she kissed him passionately for a moment

* * *

Before Big Mac could say anything else, somepony was knocking on his door. Mrs. Cake told him to answer it while she hid in the bathroom so no one would see her. When Big Mac opened the door, Tree Hugger was there waiting for him

"Morning Tree Hugger!" said Big Mac

"Morning Big Mac! I just came to deliver your costumes for the scenes that you're doing today and the rest that you'll be in for the next 2 days. Rarity makes some really righteous outfits; they're all my style you know." said Tree Hugger when she gave him his costumes

"Is that all you came here to do?" Big Mac asked her

"Yeah! Oh wait, Rarity wants everypony down in the lobby right now; she wants to start shooting now to get all these projects done, especially the ones you're in. By the way, do you know where Mrs. Cake is?" said Tree Hugger

"Nope! I haven't seen her." said Big Mac

"Ok! I'm going to head downstairs now. By the way, we have the first scene together; pretty righteous don't you think." said Tree Hugger

"Tree Hugger, why are you doing this? You work for the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures; why would you need to be in pornography?" Big Mac asked her

"Because it's fun dude. I mean come on; sex isn't just about love you know. You gotta enjoy your feelings of lust and excitement. Me and my other friends do it for fun and we feel like it; I even got some tips from Discord about the subject." said Tree Hugger

* * *

Once she left, Big Mac got dressed into his outfit; it was blue police officer's uniform. As he was changing, Mrs. Cake came out of the bathroom and got her clothes on, and left the room; she gave Big Mac a kiss before leaving, which made him blush a bit. He then headed downstairs to meet up with everypony and they all headed to the warehouse.

At the warehouse, everypony went to their respective sets to begin their scenes. Big Mac was waiting for Tree Hugger so they could get things started; he also drank the potion he was suppose to drink during sex. When she finally arrived, she was already in her panties and bra (both of them are red). While he tried to hide it, Big Mac was getting a boner from just seeing her. She then walked up to him, grabbed a hold of him, and gave him a kiss which made Big Mac blush. She told him that his sex aura is hungry and to simply let it take over and enjoy this. Rarity came up and told them to save it for the movie. With that said, the scene began.

* * *

Vidalia Onion (Tree Hugger) is an easy going earth pony who lived in a small house in a big area. She is know for farming onions and selling them to restaurants for money. However, nopony knew that she had a secret habit; she loved to smoke weed in secret. She had a secret weed garden that she grew in the same place she grew her onions, but kept them separate and hidden so her crops would not get mixed in. However, she didn't realize that a cop by the name Bright Knuckles (Big Mac) was onto her and prepared to arrest her once he had proof.

Inside her house, Vidalia Onion grabbed her weed stash, rolled it up and began smoking it. She then grabbed her headphones and started listening to relaxing music. Then suddenly, came in by breaking down the door.

"Nopony move! Hands in the air, you're under arrest. Didn't you hear me young lady; I said hands in the air." Bright Knuckles said pointing a gun and checking the area

"Huh!? What seems to be the problem officer?" said Vidalia Onion

"You're smoking weed; it's against the law." Bright Knuckles yelled at her

"Come on man, be cool. It's not like I'm hurting anypony." said Vidalia Onion

"What are you doing? Put on your bra right now." said Bright Knuckles

"Since you're here, why don't you join me. Come on officer, don't you wanna party." said Vidalia Onion

"Get your hands and your breast off of me." said Bright Knuckles yelling at her again

"You shouldn't have done that." said Vidalia Onion

"What is that stuff?" Bright Knuckles said as he was starting to feel dizzy

"It's special type of weed that a friend of mine mixed with magic. It causes euphoric visions, can make you dizzy for a bit, and certain clothes become incredibly big for a moment and fall off."

"You...I...wow, when did Equestria seem so simple." Bright Knuckles said

Bright Knuckles began to succumb to the magical liquid weed after it spilled in the room. The effects Vidalia Onion told her about taking place. He was starting to see things such as dragons rowing a boat, rabbit starting to grow wings, a group of flowers playing flutes, and other crazy things; Vidalia Onion was seeing the same things too. This lead to the two of them falling to the ground and simply watching the stars flying through the skies for an hour.

"Do you think the stars are going to dance for us soon?"

"I don't think so; but I hope they do. Do you have any lollipops or something?"

"Nope! The only thing I've got on me is my penis. You can suck on it as a substitute."

"Ok! Also, can we have sex too."

"Sure!"

Vidalia Onion proceed to making out with Bright Knuckles. The two were all over each other and touched every part of their bodies. This eventually lead to Vidalia Onion to kiss Bright Knuckless body and leaving to suck on his cock. Once she arrived, she began to lick it like a lollipop. Her tongue licked the top of his cock all the way to his balls. Bright Knuckles could feel how wet her tongue is on him and how her licks were really wet too. He then felt her suck on his cock and really felt her mouth all over him. As he was being sucked off, he cummed in her mouth due to the pleasure of her mouth on him.

Bright Knuckles grabbed Vidalia Onion and placed her on his face in order to lick her pussy. He made sure that his entire tongue was completely inside of her pussy and licked all over it. Vidalia was moaning and groaning from pleasure and ecstasy from his wet tongue. She could feel the sensation of his tongue inside of her and how it made her body shudder from it; this even lead to her squeezing her breast and sucking on her nipples. She said " Your tongue is giving me a euphoric sensation going through my body; keeping licking". He continued to lick her until she finally cumed in his face.

Vidalia Onion crawled up to his cock and placed her pussy on top of his cock. Once it was inside, she could feel how his big cock was in her pussy. Bright Knuckles told her "Your pussy is very tight; I'm going to fuck it really hard". He did what she said and thrusted his cock inside of her pussy with all of his might. He moved his hips so hard that she felt more pain than actual pleasure, but still felt the pleasure. Things intensified for her when her butt was getting spanked repeatedly.

He then got up and placed his cock inside of her ass next. Once in her ass, he thrusted it in her even further and still continued to spank her. As he was spanking her, Vidalia Onion turned her head around and kissed Bright Knuckles passionately while at the same time her breast got squeezed intensely. This went on until Bright Knuckles cumed inside of her ass. They both fell on the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow, that was intense" said Vidalia Onion kissing Bright Knuckles

"Yeah!" said Bright Knuckles squeezing her breast

"So do I still have to go to jail?" asked Vidalia Onion

"No...No..No! But do you have anymore of that stuff." said Bright Knuckles

"I'll call my friend and bring it over; in the mean time, let's have sex again" said Vidalia Onion

"Sure!" said Bright Knuckles

 **Author's note: This chapter, like my other works, are meant for entertainment purposes only. They aren't meant to encourage you do things such as weed in any way. DON'T DO DRUGS; YOU LIVE LONGER**


	18. Locker Room Love

**Author's Note: While Sunset Shimmer may be in this, Equestria Girls did not happen in this. Also, I have another side story: How The Princess Harem Maker Game Began. It's about what the four princesses of equestria will play a role in this story**

In another set of the warehouse, Sunset Shimmer was finishing up a scene with Thunderlane and Party Favor. After both stallions cummed all over her face, the scene was finally over. She then grabbed her pink robe and headed to the snack bar of the warehouse to eat something before her next scene. While she was eating, Tree Hugger came up and sat next to her.

"How did you scene with Big Mac go" Sunset Shimmer asked Tree Hugger

"Awesome! His sexual aurora was intense and powerful; I kinda of want to have sex with him again you know. How was Thunderlane and Party Favor?" Tree Hugger asked

"They're great stallions, but I've had better." said Sunset Shimmer

"Still looking for a stallion that of your dreams it seems" said Rarity walking up toward them

"You know it Rarity. I thought it was easy when I was in the harem of Fancy Pants, but I don't think he's the one; especially since I came in 10th place in being his harem wife and the one that gets to bear his foal. How hard is it to find a stallion who is a great one, but at the same time the best sex you'll have for the rest of your life." said Sunset Shimmer

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure you'll find that stallion that you're looking for." said Rarity

"Yeah! I better get ready for my next scene now." said Sunset Shimmer

"I better get ready for my first scene as well; me and Night Light (Twilight's Father) are doing a sexy housemare doing a plumber scene. By the way, I changed the name of your scene to "Locker Room Love"; it sounded better than the last name I had for it." said Rarity leaving at the same time Sunset Shimmer is

* * *

With that said, Sunset Shimmer got changed into her blue and yellow cheerleader outfit (Wondercolt Cheerleader outfit) and headed to the set where Big Mac was located. When she arrived, he found Big Mac in his football outfit. Since she was curios, she used a x-ray spell while he wasn't looking and saw his naked body for herself; she was impressed with what she was seeing and decided to approach him before the scene began.

"So you're the new stallion on our team." said Sunset Shimmer

"Yep! Are you Sunset Shimmer?" Big Mac asked her

"Yes! I'm an old friend of Rarity. She and I used to be classmates when we were fillies until I moved to Canterlot to and enrolled in Celestia's School for gifted unicorns. It's a shame that I never became Celestia's protege like Twilight Sparkle did; she was a legend amongst some of us unicorns before she became an alicorn." said Sunset Shimmer

"Can I ask you something?" Big Mac asked her

"Sure, what is it?" Sunset Shimmer responded

Why are you in pornography? Big Mac asked

"I take it this means you're only in this because you're helping a friend or lover with something. That being said, I'm doing this to see if I can find a lover/boyfriend in all of this. True this isn't how normal mares and stallions do to find one naturally, but I feel like this is the easiest/best way in doing this." said Sunset Shimmer

"But couldn't you easily do that with your own personality?" Big Mac asked

"I did that before, but this way is more fun too. My old boyfriend would have gone with this too if we were still together, but we broke up due to some differences; I heard some rumors that he's been banging Princess Twilight." said Sunset Shimmer

"Ok!" said Big Mac

"Look, if you have somepony waiting for you or something then forget about them while you're doing this. You have to enjoy the mare or mares right in front of you. I only say this because you really have to think of this a thing you want to do, can do, and have fun doing it for the mare. Now come on, let's do this thing." said Sunset Shimmer

* * *

It night time at Canterlot High and the football game was underway in it's final minutes. The football is currently in the hands of football star named Star Rush (Big Mac). He's the team's fastest running back and has always carried the ball to the touchdown. As he was running, the cheerleaders were screaming his name and doing a dance for him to give him the encouragement. One cheerleader who was cheering the loudest is Sunrise Shores (Sunset Shimmer). She has always had a crush on Star Rush, but never could get some alone time with him since all the mares were beating her to him. She wanted to make sure that she would be the one who grabbed his attention and hopefully his love. When Star Rush finally made it to the end zone, he scored a touchdown for his team and won the game; everypony cheered.

Later that night, a group of reporters came by to interview Star Rush about his successes. Sunrise Shores, wanting to get him alone, deviced a plan to get sometime alone with him. First, she wrote down a fake letter and gave it to Star Rush under the guise that it was from his coach. She went into the locker rooms of the gym and switched the plates for the mare's room and the stallion's room; she waited in the "stallion's room" for Star Rush to arrive

When Star Rush finished his interviews, he noticed the letter in his pocket. He thought it was his coach wanting to talk to him in the locker rooms privately. At first he thought this was strange of his coach to ask him to be there via a note, but he figured that it must be something important. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the "stallion's room". Once he went inside, he waited until his coach arrived. What he did not know is Sunrise Shores was locking the doors from the inside and outside, placed a note that says already clean so none of the janitors entered, and placed a silence bubble around the front door. With everything ready, she took off her clothes, turned on the shower, and walked up to greet Star Rush

"Hey Star Rush! I'm glad that you could make it." said Sunrise Shores

"Do I know you?" said Star Rush surprised to see a naked Mare

"No! But I think after this, you'll get to know me, Sunrise Shores, a little better. I've watched you from afar. Not only are you the best Wondercolt football player, but also my ideal stallion." said Sunrise Shores

"Look, I'm sure you're nice; but this is all so sudden." said Star Rush

"If you plan on leaving, then don't bother; I locked all the doors inside and outside. Only I can open it. And there is only one way for me to do that: we make love in this locker room right now. I can see it in your eyes that you want to do this with me; you get to have sex with a cheerleader and that's every football player's fantasy." said Sunrise Shores walking up to Star Rush

"Well, it is one of my sexual fantasies. I haven't really had time to fulfill them or do anything about them." said Star Rush

"It's because of your coach forces you and the other players to study, workout, and focus on making the school famous by winning. You never got the chance to have any sexual experiences because of that. Well, now you can. (stopping his kiss) Not Yet; let's remove that dirty uniform off first. Wow! I knew you had an impressive body, but I never imagined that it was this good. Why don't we head into the shower." said Sunrise Shores as she was stripping Star Rush of his football uniform

"Allow me to carry you there." said Star Rush

Star Rush carried Sunrise Shores into the shower room, turned on the shower with warm water, and the two began to make out while the warm water touched their naked bodies. As they were kissing, Sunrise Shores made sure to get her entire tongue inside of Star Rush's mouth in order to savor his warm saliva inside of her. They stopped in order to gaze into each other's eyes and talk a bit.

"You're a great kisser." said Star Rush

"So are you. And from the looks of things your cock seems to have grown; I can feel it touching me." said Sunrise Shores

"Why don't you get on your knees and suck on it." said Star Rush

"With pleasure." said Sunrise Shores

Sunrise Shores got on her knees and started sucking on Star Rush's cock with all her might. She made sure to get it all in her mouth and place her tongue all over it. Star Rush moaned and groaned from having Sunrise Shores suck him off. He loved the warmness of her mouth and placed his hands on her head to make sure that she continued to suck him off until he cummed in her mouth; Sunrise Shores made sure to take it all in her mouth.

Star Rush picked up Sunrise Shores and pinned her to the wall of the and started to suck on her pussy. Once inside of her pussy, Sunrise Shores moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from his wet could feel how his licks were going on inside of her and how the feeling surged through her body. She told Star Rush to continue to lick her with his warm tongue and she squeezed her breast from the intensity. After licking so long and causing her to cum all over his face, Star Rush pulled her down a bit and sucked on her tits intensely. Sunrise Shores face began to turn red from his sucking that she even began to scream in pleasure and excitement from his tongue and mouth.

Sunrise Shores then got into a doggystyle position and told Star Rush to take her in both of her holes; she wanted him to star with her pussy. Once inside, Sunrise Shores felt how big his cock was inside of her pussy and Star Rush could feel how tight her pussy inside of her. He began to thrust his cock inside of her as fast as possible. He made sure to so fast that she could feel just how good he could be at this and turned her face around to kiss her again. After thrusting for long enough, he switched her cock inside of her ass and thrusted his cock inside of her even harder for the fun of it. He gave her spankings and she panted like a dog based on how good he is. This continued on until Star Rush began to feel himself ready to cum. Sunrise Shores told him to cum inside of her with all of his might; he did what she asked and cumed in her ass.

The two laid down on the floor and the two made out for a long time. As they were making out with each other, they officially became a couple starting now.

* * *

From a distant area, Cookie Crumbles was Big Mac and Sunset Shimmer doing the scene. She could tell that Sunset Shimmer was enjoying Big Mac. While she watched, Twilight Velvet walked up to her.

"You enjoying the show." said Twilight Velvet

"You know I am. I have a scene with him coming up and I wanted to see how he is." said Cookie Crumbles

"I think I have a scene with him tomorrow. If he's good enough, I might consider him a possible husband for Twilight. Tell me all about him when you've had your fun." said Twilight Velvet.


	19. Cheating Mare 1

After the scene was over, Sunset Shimmer and Big Mac left in different directions to relax. Sunset Shimmer had one final scene to do with Hondo Flanks. As she was walking away, she thought to herself how amazing Big Mac is. To her, she has found a stallion that has a caring personality and he's very good at sex. Then out of nowhere, a hooded figure came out in front of Sunset Shimmer, looked around and made sure nopony was looking here, and took off her hood; it was Princess Cadence

"Your Highness!" said Sunset Shimmer bowing to Cadence

"You did well in that scene Sunset Shimmer; you even made me wet down there for a bit." said Cadence

"Big Mac was better than I expected. Now I want to keep him for myself." said Sunset Shimmer

'You'll get that chance later on. But for now, the rules state that everypony in my team has to go before you do anymore convincing; then it will be my turn. Then afterwards, Twilight or Celestia will make their moves." said Cadence

"So have you figured out what Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight have planned yet." said Shimmer

"Not yet! They made sure to keep their plans a secret pretty well. I tried getting Shining Armor to do something about it, but he hasn't been able to convince Twilight to reveal anything substantial. But we can deal with that later. In the meantime, I'm going to watch Big Mac's next performance." said Cadence

"He's going to be with Cookie Crumbles in another scene. By the way, why did you add mares who are already married to your team; don't you think their husbands will go against this sort of thing?" said Sunset Shimmer

"The average married stallion wouldn't stand for this. However, if you convince them in some way(that way being a gangbang with a princess) then they'll come around. Besides, they are part of a swingers club that me and Shining Armor are in." said Cadence

* * *

In the area where the next scene is about to be held, Big Mac was sitting down eating a snack before having to do another scene with somepony. When he put his snack down, his face got covered up with somepony's butt; that somepony was Cookie Crumbles. Out of impulse, Big Mac licked her pussy after seeing it; this caused Cookie Crumbles to take her but out of his face.

"Why did you do that?" Big Mac asked with a blushing face

"Call it my special greeting whenever I do a scene with somepony that I don't know. You must be Big Mac. I'm Cookie Crumbles; I'm Rarity's mom. I've heard some great things about you from Mrs. Cake; I even heard you got her to sleep with you at the hotel" said Cookie Crumbles laughing a bit

"She was just in my bed when I woke up this morning; we didn't do anything else before or after that." Big Mac tried to explain to her

"If it helps, I only asked her to go to your room so me and Hondo could mess around with Twilight Velvet and Night Light; it's a swingers thing. Also, you can cum in my pussy during our scene if you like." said Cookie Crumbles

"What!?" said Big Mac with his jaw dropping a bit

"Don't worry, I won't get pregnant. I had my tubes tied after my daughter Sweetie Bell was born. As much as it would be nice to have another foal, I felt I was getting too old to raise another one; Hondo felt the same way too when he got a vasectomy.' said Cookie Crumbles

"Ok!?" said Big Mac

"Looks like it's our turn. Just be sure to please me Big Mac; I have high hopes for you." said Cookie Crumbles

With that said, the two got ready for their scene together.

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the house of Mrs. Brownie (Cookie Crumbles). She is the wife of a wealthy business pony named Mr. Brownie, who is in charge of a chocolate distribution company. He was always busy since he had to travel all across Equestria to do his job. This left Mrs. Brownie at home all by herself since her husband's job made so much money that she didn't even have to work. Since she doesn't have to work, she gets to relax all day by the pool. However, she was getting bored by this daily routine of hers and needed something else to do. Before she got in the pool, she realized that it has gotten dirty for her to swim. She rung the bell and summoned her butler, Reginald (Big Mac). Reginald is a butler hired by Mr. Brownie to be Mrs. Brownie's personal assistant around the house. She ordered him to clean up the pool right now since she wanted to go swimming in it. Reginald did what she said and started gathering cleaning supplies in order to start cleaning the pool.

Mrs. Brownie went inside to change into her silver bikini and went outside to sunbathe on her chair. As she was sunbathing, she notice Reginald was wearing his black short pants while cleaning. She also took notice of his muscular body and became intrigued by it. She's never given it any thought to what Reginald looked like underneath that black tie uniform before until now. Since she was horny due to her husband not being around and was getting bored of her normal routine, she decided to try something different. Once Reginald was done cleaning the pool, he filled up the pool with water again and headed toward Mrs. Brownie.

"The pool is clean Mrs. Brownie." said Reginald

"Thank you Reginald! Can I ask you something?" said Mrs. Brownie

"Ask me anything Mrs. Brownie." said Reginald

"My husband hired you to assist me with anything that I could possibly need, right?" said Mrs. Brownie

"That is correct Mrs. Brownie." said Reginald

"I need you to do something for me that you are going to keep secret from everypony that you know for the rest of your life, especially my husband." said Mrs. Brownie

"What is it that you want Mrs. Brownie?" said Reginald

"I want you to fuck me." said Mrs. Browien

"Excuse me, Mrs. Brownie" said Reginald surprised and confused at the same time

"You heard me: I want you to fuck me. I haven't had sex in a long time now since my husband is always away on business. I need some type of relief from somepony, but I don't want to pick some complete stranger; that's why I'm turning to you." said Mrs. Brownie

"But this will mean that you'll be cheating on your husband." said Reginald

"I know that. Besides, he could be cheating on me right now. Besides, I know you secretly look at my ass when you think I'm not looking." said Mrs Brownie

"Well it really is big Mrs. Brownie." said Reginald

"I thought so. Now come on, let's head to my room and get things started." said Mrs. Brownie

Reginald and Mrs. Brownie went upstairs to Mrs. Brownie's room. Once inside her room, Mrs. Brownie and Reginald began to make out on the bed. They could feel their tongues touching each other in their mouths. Mrs. Brownie's breast were touching Reginald's chest and Reginald was squeezing Mrs. Brownie's butt. As this went on, Reginald un hooked Mrs. Brownie's silver bikini, revealing her size double d breast. This caused Reginald to break from the kiss and squeeze her breast for a moment and admire them too. Mrs. Brownie stopped him in order to pull his pants down and reveal his cock to her; she was impressed with the size of it. She then placed his cock in between her breast, had her breast rub his cock for a while, and then began to suck on his cock. As she was sucking on it, Reginald would moan and groan from how fast her mouth was moving on his cock and how warm her tongue was licking it. This went on until Reginald cumed inside of Mrs. Brownie's mouth.

Mrs. Brownie then got on the bed and spread her legs out and she told Reginald to start licking her pussy. He did what she told him and placed his mouth over her pussy. He made sure to move his whole tongue all around her pussy. As he was licking, Mrs. Brownie screamed in pleasure and ecstasy from Reginald's wet tongue. She squeezed her breast in order to hold herself down from the intense pleasure. She told Reginald to go faster and faster each time she let out a moan of pleasure. After licking her for so long, Mrs. Brownie cumed on Reginald's face from being licked for so long.

Mrs. Brownie then had Reginald place his cock in her ass first. Once inside, Reginald thrusted his cock inside of her ass as hard as possible and had him spank her but. As he was thrusting in her ass, she began to pant with her tongue coming out of her mouth. She loved how Reginald was pleasing her so much. Even if it was a long time since she and her husband last had sex, she could tell that Reginald is way better than her husband could ever be. Before she had Reginald switch to her pussy, Mrs. Brownie told him something.

"Cum inside of me." said Mrs. Brownie

What!?" said Reginald

"You heard me; cum inside of my pussy. I don't care if I get pregnant." said Mrs. Brownie

"If that is what you want, then let's do it." said Reginald

"Kiss me you stallion." said Brownie grabbing his face and kissing him

Reginald and Mrs. Brownie kissed each other while Reginald was thrusting his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he thrusted his cock real hard with all his might in order to please her. She then screamed in pleasure and excitement from his big cock inside of her tight pussy. He then squeezed her huge breast while kissing her at the same time; he gave her a few more spankings too. Reginald then felt he was about to cum; he did what Mrs. Brownie said and cumed in her pussy. The two then fell on both sides of the bed exhausted from what they just did. Mrs. Brownie told her that she's going to divorce her husband for him; she plans on getting everything from him.

* * *

In another part of Manehattan, Princess Cadence was in a meeting with business pony wanting to put one of his fast food joints in the Crystal Empire. However, Cadence said no since their food isn't really good and it was unhealthy. After that was settled, she left the building to head back home. As she was leaving, she looked at the roof and saw Twilight and Celestia there. She decided to go see what they are up to, but they were gone before she could say anything, which was odd.

* * *

Back at the hotel that night, Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks were in bed together while Mrs. Cake was fast asleep; she joined in a threesome with them and was exhausted. The two had their own sex session and were just finishing up with Hondo cuming inside of her.

"Nice to have you all to myself again." said Hondo Flanks spanking Cookie Crumbles butt

"The feeling is mutual dear. How did it go with Sunset Shimmer?" said Cookie Crumbles twirling her fingers around Hondo Flanks chest

"She sure can take cock, but she can't compete with your butt. What about Big Mac?" said Hondo Flanks

"His name isn't for show, but he's too young for me. However, I do think he would make a fine stallion for Rarity." said Cookie Crumbles

"Isn't Twilight Velvet trying to get Big Mac for Princess Twilight?" Hondo Flanks pointing this fact out

"She is, but that doesn't mean I can't take him for Rarity. Besides, the only real obstacle that is standing in my way is Mayor Mare since she is crazy about finding a husband that can please her in bed." said Cookie Crumbles

"Well as long as you make the better argument that Rarity is better for Big Mac, then you'll beat Mayor Mare and Sunset Shimmer(since she's aiming for Big Mac too). " said Hondo Flanks

"Looks like I'll have to get serious in this game the Princesses are playing after all; you can fuck those two spa ponies in Ponyville while I'm busy." said Cookie Crumbles

 **Well here's another chapter. Also, I have another poll that is concerning arc 3. This poll is a simple one: Celestia or Twilight! Which Princess and her team do you want to see in Arc 3? I have picked who will be allied with Twilight and Celestia**

 **Twilight and her team: Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Moondancer, Minuette, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie**

 **Celestia and her team: Celestia, Applejack, Spirfire, Stormy Flare(Spitfire's mom), Ms. Peachbottom, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Coco Pommel, Coloratura/Ra Ra**

 **It is up to you which one will be in arc 3. The poll is on my profile or you can tell me in the comments section.**


	20. Love and Lust

In her hotel room, Rarity was relaxing in her room and reading one of her magazines. As she was reading, she thought about going to see if Fancy Pants was available to sleep with tonight. However, she heard somepony knock on her door. Rarity got up from her bed and answered the door; it was her mother Cookie Crumbles.

"You want me to take dad out "Family Initiations"?" Rarity said with a confused look on her face

"Yes! I just want it to be you, me, and Big Mac. I talked it over with your father and he's ok with it." said Cookie Crumbles

"Very well. I can edit the script and take out dad's parts without changing the overall story. By the way, how was Big Mac?" Rarity asked Cookie Crumbles

"He was amazing; but he's still no match for your father. You know, you could give him a ride right now if you want." said Cookie Crumbles

"Mother!? Why are you implying that I should go have sex with Big Mac right now?" said Rarity

"Why not! I mean you should have some alone time with him like the rest of us. Princess Cadence said that we had to have our own single fling with Big Mac before we do anything else with him." said Cookie Crumbles

"I know, but I should only do it while we're being filmed like everypony else." said Rarity

"Who says you have too. I mean come on Rarity, you should at least try him out for yourself. " said Cookie Crumbles

"Are you trying to set me up with a stallion like Twilight's mom is trying to do the same thing for Twilight?" said Rarity with

"Well, yes. I know you're in that relationship with that stallion Fancy Pants, but why not try your luck with somepony else for now. I did the same thing when I was your age." said Cookie Crumbles

"You were in a harem?" said Rarity with a surprised look on her face

"Why of course; I mean come on, who wouldn't want your mother big butt. I mean it attracted your father the most in our younger years. He had a harem of 28 mares, but out of the 28 of us he choose me in the end; my big butt signed the deal. However, you don't have the same assets as I do; you have your grandma's assets, meaning you have the charm aspect." said Cookie Crumbles

"Of course I have charm mother. You should see all the stallions I attract with all the compliments that I give them. But I do know that it doesn't really work on somepony like Big Mac; believe me, I tried a long time ago. However, I am curious as to how Sunset Shimmer, Tree Hugger, Mrs. Cake can really want more of him. What do you think mother?" Rarity asked her mother

"Rarity, it's his love and lust; he's using both of them." said Cookie Crumbles

"What!? Is that even possible? Only somepony like Princess Cadence would know that for certain." said Rarity

"Why don't you go find out for yourself." said Cookie Crumbles

"You're right! I should find this out for myself." said Rarity

* * *

In Big Mac's room, Big Mac was thinking about how he's practically attracting all these mares to him lately. He begins to wonder if he really is becoming like his ancestor like Luna told him. He only started out with six mares lusting for him and now he's getting more than he bargained for. What is compelling him to have sex with these mares? Why are they flocking toward him after he pleases them? Is he somehow that good at having sex? At the same time, he was having fun with this too. As he continued to think, he heard a knock on his door and decided to go and answer it; it was Rarity. She asked him if she could come in; he said yes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" said Big Mac

"I just came to tell you that it will be you, me and my mother in "Family Initiations" now." said Rarity

"What about your father?" said Big Mac

"Mom just wanted it to be the three of us in it; I think you impressed her with your performance." said Rarity

"I just hope I didn't turn her sex crazed like I did Cherry Jubilee and (possibly) Mrs. Cake. Zecora helped me from doing the same thing to anypony else thanks to this potion that she gave me, but now I think my own power is doing this to them. What if I'm simply causing them trouble by making them lust for me or something." said Big Mac with a worried look on his face

"I will tell you this darling: I think they are lusting and loving you at the same time. We mares like to be satisfied by a stallions lustful behavior whenever we're screwed around with, but sometimes we are looking for that lovey dovey spirit within a stallion that we mares look for." said Rarity

"What are you saying?" said Big Mac

"What I'm saying is that everypony that you've had sex with are feeling your lust and love at the same time. You somehow have that same mixture of love and lust inside of you that expresses itself inside every mare that you've slept with. " said Rarity

"How do you know that?" said Big Mac

"I don't really know to be honest. It's just something my mother told me that you have a perfect mixture of love and lust. When a stallion has that, any mare would run to him in a heartbeat. I wonder if it is as good as mom is saying it is." said Rarity as she kissed him for a moment

"Rarity!" Big Mac said with a surprised look on his face

"Relax darling. All this is just me testing you out to see if what my mother is saying is true or not. I like to take her word for it, but at the same time I need to see it to believe it." said Rarity placing her fingers on his chest playfully.

Then suddenly, Rarity kissed Big Mac. This came as a surprise to Big Mac and would never expect Rarity to do such a thing to him in his life. While Big Mac would normally try and stop Rarity from doing this, he decided to simply let this happen and the two continued to make out. As the two were kissing, Big Mac started to take off her robe and revealed her naked body to him. Rarity proceeded to taking off Big Mac's shirt, pants, and underwear. When she saw his naked body, she was in awe.

"Muscular! Applejack was right in her description." said Rarity

"What do you mean by that?" said Big Mac

"Applejack has told me that you sometimes work with your shirt off and expose your muscular chest. She told me about it one night when we "try out some clothes". She also told me that you were originally suppose to take her virginity when she turned 18, but you hurt yourself and Braeburn took your place. Applejack has always been curious as to what you're like; it's a shame that I'm about to find out before her." said Rarity

Rarity then went toward Big Mac's cock and placed her mouth on it in order to start sucking on it. As she was sucking, she could tell how big his cock is down her throat. She made sure to lick her tongue all over it and made sure to get every bit of it. At the same time, Big Mac was laying down on his back while letting Rarity suck him off. She continued to suck him off until he cummed in her mouth.

Rarity then proceed to crawling up towards Big Mac's face and placing her pussy on top of his mouth. Big Mac, out of insitnct, started lciking Rarity's pussy. As he was licking, Rarity began to squeal in pleasure from his wet tongue on her pussy. She told Big Mac that his tongue is really warm and she loved how he was licking all around the areas of her pussy; it even made her start blushing as a result. Big Mac then placed his hand on her butt and began spanking it out of habit. Rarity told Big Mac that he's a very naughty stallion for doing that; she told him to keep doing that to her. This would go on until Rarity finally had her orgasm and sprayed her juices over Big Mac's face.

Rarity then crawled down toward Big Mac's cock again and placed her pussy on top of it. Once inside, Rarity could feel how big his cock really is.

"Now I can see why so many mares are flocking to you." said Rarity

"What do you mean?" Big Mac asked

"Big Mac, your cock is really big inside of me. I can feel it all over my tight pussy. This is what a mare looks for in a stallion in general; this is how we determine your love and lust at the same time." said Rarity

"How is that even possible that you can determine such a thing by that?' said Big Mac

"Oh Big, it's a mare thing that you wouldn't fully understand. Only C.A.M.P can tell you that. But if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to started riding your cock; you better start spanking me while I'm doing this." said Rarity as she giggled a bit

Rarity did what she said and started riding Big Mac's huge cock with all her might. She loved having his huge cock inside of her pussy. She felt how big it was inside of her and how much space it was taking up and causing her to moan in pleasure and excitement from it. Big Mac was in enjoying it too. He liked having Rarity bounce on him like that for some reason. At the same time, he could understand, in his own way, that he is simply good in the bedroom and pleasing a mare like this. As this was going on, Big Mac could feel himself ready to cum. He told Rarity that she needed to get her pussy out of him now, but Rarity told him that she wanted his cum inside of her right now. Big Mac could not argue with what she wanted and his cum finally came inside of Rarity's pussy. She loved the sensation of having it inside of her body and she kissed Big Mac for a prolonged period of time.

"Wow Big Mac, you are amazing at this. Now I kinda of wish I wasn't on birth control; I would love to have your foal. I better go now. As much as I would like to sleep over tonight, I should go rest in my own room for now." said Rarity

"Rarity, can you tell me who C.A.M.P is?" Big Mac asked her

"Sorry, but I can't right now. Tell you what, if you can pleasure me and my mother perfectly again in "Family Initiations" then I'll not only tell you but I'll give you an audience with C.A.M.P too. Well Good Night." said Rarity

* * *

When Rarity left, Big Mac decided to simply go to sleep after that. What he didn't know is somepony was indeed watching him a very small camera that was shrinked by magic. It was Twilight Velvet watching from her room in anger; Night Light was busy pounding Mayor Mare.

"What's wrong dear?" Night Light asked while thrusting his cock inside Mayor Mare

"It's Rarity! She may have ruined my chances of getting a husband for Twilight" said Twilight Velvet with an annoyed look on her face

"You want to make Big Mac her husband? I never would have guess Twilight's own mother would try to do something like that. (to Night Light) Come on Night Light spank me harder." said Mayor Mare

"I have to make sure to secure Big Mac for Twilight by any means possible. But to do that, I need to stray Big Mac away from Rarity and Cookie Crumbles in sexual terms. Mayor Mare, you can do that for me, right." said Twilight Velvet

"Me and Big Mac have the first scene tomorrow morning. Just leave it to me. So are you going to join us now or what; I might steal your husband from you." said Mayor Mare

"Don't even think about it." said Twilight Velvet walking over to join them


	21. Dumpster Party

The next morning, Big Mac was still asleep in his bed. As he was asleep, some pony walked up to him and tried to wake him up, but Big Mac wasn't budging. Since he wasn't getting up, the figure did the one thing that could easily wake up a stallion: she took away the covers and sheets, pulled down his pants, grabbed his cock and started sucking on it. As this mare was sucking on it, Big Mac started to wake up from his slumber. Once his eyes opened, he saw Cherry Jubilee sucking on his cock; Zecora was watching her and then grabbed her.

"What are you two doing here?" said Big Mac surprised to see them

"Princess Luna asked us to check up on you to make sure you are ok." said Zecora

"But if you want the honest truth, we came here to play with you. Now how about it big boy, let's have some fun. Hey" said Cherry Jubilee getting back on Big Mac but then grabbed by Zecora

"Rarity is probably waiting for you downstairs. Here's a special energy bar that I bought you." said Zecora

"Ok! What are you two going to do while you're here?" Big Mac asked them.

"We'll just explore the city while you're gone." said Zecora as she watched Big Mac leave.

"What are we really going to be doing Zecora? " Cherry Jubilee asked

"I brought this potion of invisibility for us to use. We will follow Big Mac, see the videos he's been in, watch the current ones that he is doing, and take notes on what we can do to better please him." said Zecora drinking the potion and then giving it to Cherry Jubilee who also drinks it.

"I see! But I'll be honest, I don't think I like watching Big Mac having sex with other mares." said Cherry Jubilee

"Neither do I, but we can't stop his sexual urges and taste for other mares. All we can do is find ways to improve. We know Cheerilee and Marble Pie are finding ways to improve and I bet Fluttershy, Fleetfoot, and Tealove are figuring something out too." said Zecora

What about Princess Luna? said Cherry Jubilee

"I don't know, maybe she is. But we have to do whatever we can. Also, we'll be keeping track of Big Mac so we know where he is. That energy bar I gave him had a tracking potion in him that is connected to this map; now we know where he is. Now let's follow him for a while. And try to keep your hyperactive sex drive under control." said Zecora

* * *

In the warehouse, Big Mac was getting dressed for his scene. He was told by Rarity that he was going to be with Mayor Mare in the next scene. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, black pants, a white shirt, and black silver boots; he was even given shades for this too. Just as he was about to head out, Mayor Mare came up to him in her outfit; a black leather jacket, pink bra, black mini skirt, and black boots; her mane is also dyed red with black highlights.

"Hi there Big Mac." said Mayor Mare

"Mayor Mare! I heard you were here, but I guess I had trouble believing it." said Big Mac

"That's understandable. Don't you dare mention this to anypony or else I'll have you and your whole family kicked out of Ponyville." said Mayor Mare with a stern look on her face

"Got it! But why is your mane dyed like that; is it to hide who you are while on camera?" said Big Mac

"Exactly! Just imagine how my opponents for the next Mayor of Ponyville would use this against me. I did this in my younger years, but I always dyed my mane a different color and I wore these contacts that change my eye color. By the way, how was Rarity last night?" said Mayor Mare

"How do you know about that?" said Big Mac with a surprised look on his face

"Twilight Velvet has been watching you. She has been looking for a husband for Twilight and she's picked you for the position; I think it has something to do with your big cock." said Mayor Mare

"Me and Twilight are just friends. Besides, why should she have to pick who Twilight gets married to anyway?" said Big Mac

"I don't know; you'll have to ask her yourself. She asked me to make sure you stray away from Rarity by any means necessary. Unfortunately for her, I plan to take you for myself. You see Big Mac, I'm looking for a trophy husband for my next campaign. I was hoping you could be that husband." said Mayor Mare

"What makes you think I'll do something like that?" said Big Mac

"Because I can promise you that expansion for the farm you and your family has been requesting. Big Mac, sometimes you should hunt for a mare that can get you everything you want. Think about it this way, you can truly have a friend, or wife in this case, with benefits. How about you see what I can do for you while we're doing it to each other; you might just be surprised. And by the way, I like it in the ass hole last." said Mayor Mare

* * *

In the Roadhouse Bar, Muscle Star(Big Mac) is sitting down and drinking at the bar; he is wearing his black leather jacket, black pants, black shoes, black shades and hat. Muscle Star works as a professional wrestler and has won a lot of matches in his run as a wrestler. Recently, he lost a match to one of his opponents, Rapid Punch, and hasn't been receiving any fights after that. His manager told him that he would do what he can, but in the meantime he will have to wait and relax for a while. Muscle Star didn't like being on this hiatus since he loves the thrill of the fight and getting in the ring. However, he knew there was nothing he could do and he needed something to distract him. When he ordered his next drink, he noticed somepony coming in and sitting down next to him. She told the bartender to get her a drink, but he told her that he's closing in couple of minutes so she can't stay long. Once she sat down, Muscle Star took a glance at her and started up a conversation.

"Looks like you came in here to drink your problems away too late" said Muscle Star

Yeah, what of it." said the mare

"Nothing; that was just an observation." said Muscle Star

"My boyfriend dumped me; he said I was too wild for him. Mainly, I liked to party really hard and drink too much." said the mare

"So did you come here to drink your sorrows away?" said Muscle Star

"No, I just came here to drink just for the sake of drinking. What about you? You seem down about something." said the mare

"My manager hasn't been able to get me a fight in a long time since I lost that one fight. I just need to get back in the ring." said Muscle Star

"What you need, big stallion, is some time to relax. I'm heading to this dance club not too far from here. Why don't we have some fun together." said the mare getting close to Muscle Star and placing his arm in her breast

"I guess." said Muscle Star

"Good! Follow me. My name is Diva Dancer by the way" said Diva Dancer

The two then headed to a nearby dance club not too far from their location. When they arrived, all the ponies there were either dancing, talking, eating, or drinking; mostly they were dancing and drinking. Muscle Star and Diva Dancer (Mayor Mare) would simply dance the entire time. As the two were dancing, Muscle Star was starting to relax his mind and have fun. He was also taking notice to Diva Dancer's erotic dancing. He noticed her huge breast underneath her shirt and her tits being exposed from sweating. As she continued to dance, Muscle Star grabbed Diva Dancer and the two of them started to make out with one another. Muscle Star and Diva Dancer went outside and continued to make out and grope each other.

"Why don't we head to a motel and continue this." said Muscle Star

"The only motel I know about is booked and it's very far away. I have an idea, but you might not be up for it and it's a little weird." said Diva Dancer

"What do you mean?" said Muscle Star

"Let's do it that dumpster over there." said Diva Dancer

"That Dumpster! Why would you want to have sex in a dumpster?" Muscle Star asked

"It's part of a fantasy I have about doing some strange stallion I just met from a bar and we do it in a dumpster. Since we're about to do something dirty, we should do it in a dirty place; besides, nothing is in there, I checked. Also, Muscle Star, you'll be able to look at my sexy body more closely in an enclosed space." said Diva Dancer

"Alright!" said Muscle Star

Muscle Star grabbed Diva Dancer up and the two continued to make out all the way to the dumpster that Diva Dancer pointed out to him. The dumpster is empty so they wouldn't have any trash in their while having sex. Muscle Star placed Diva Dancer in the dumpster first. Once inside, she took off her bra and revealed her size D breast to Muscle Star. He leaned in toward her breast and Diva Dancer pulled him into the dumpster; it shut once they were both in it. Muscle Star laid into Diva Dancer's breast for a long period of time. He started sucking on her tits while she had her back to the wall of the dumpster. She could feel Muscle Star's wet and warm tongue licking on her breast. Her face began to turn red with ecstasy and she placed her arms around his head in order to keep him like that for a while longer.

After a while, Diva Dancer could feel Muscle Star's cock and how big it grew. She stopped Muscle Star from sucking on her tits and went down toward his pants. As she took off his pants, she was amazed by how big his cock is. She rubbed it for a while in order to get a feel of how big and wide it really is; this aroused Muscle Star. He placed his hand on her head and made her start sucking on his cock. Once she started sucking on it, Muscle Star began moaning and groaning in pleasure of her wet mouth and tongue all over his cock. He told Diva Dancer that she is murdering him with that mouth of hers; Diva Star locked up at Muscle Star, while she was sucking on him, and gave him a wink. Muscle Star then took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body to Diva Dancer; Diva Dancer is amazed with his body while she continued to suck on his cock. Just then, Muscle Star released his cum inside of Diva Dancer's mouth. She took in what she wanted and spit the rest out.

She then grabbed her pink lipstick out, placed it on her lips, and started to place kisses all over Muscle Star's muscular chest. While she's doing this, Muscle Star reached for her mini skirt, and took off her red panties. He would then push her to the wall of the dumpster and placed his mouth inside of her pussy; once inside, he began placing his tongue inside of her pussy. This caused Diva Dancer to pant in pleasure and excitement from having his tongue inside of her like that; her face turned red too. She could feel the sensation of his licks course through her body and how much pleasure she is getting from his tongue. This continued until she came in his face. Since he wasn't done with her pussy, he continued to lick it. However, Diva Dancer wanted his cock in her mouth again, so they got into a 69 position so they could fulfill their continued needs of sucking on cock/licking pussy.

(While this is scene is going on, Zecora and Cherry Jubilee are masturbating to this whole thing, but they are also angry at the fact they can't join in on this or that it isn't one of them receiving that pleasure from Big Mac. However, Cherry Jubilee noticed that Big Mac's eyes turned red like the time his eyes turned red for her. Zecora could tell that his sexual spirit is going crazy again and she had to do something. But before she could do anything, she was sucked into a red book. Cherry Jubilee turned around to see what was going on; it was Twilight and she did the same thing that she did to Zecora, which is place her in a red book)

After both Muscle Star and Diva Dancer had their second orgasm, Muscle Star laid down on his back and had Diva Dancer place her pussy on top of his cock in order to get in a cowgirl position. Once she was in this position, she began riding on Muscle Star's huge cock and taking it all in. Muscle Star thing grabbed her breast and began squeezing them since they are so big and he just wanted to touch him. She screamed in pleasure and ecstasy from his strong hands touching her breast that she felt that she will explode any minute now. Afterwards, Muscle Star took his cock out of her pussy, put her on her knees, and placed his cock inside of her ass; they are in a doggy style position. Once his cock was fully inside of her, he began pounding her ass like there's no tomorrow. Diva Dancer moaned and groaned from his huge cock inside of her. She could feel the immense pain and pleasure she was getting from this sensation. Things got more heated up when Muscle Star started spanking her and squeezing on her breast again. This went on until Muscle Star finally cummed inside of her ass. He then turned Diva Dancer's face toward him and made out with her passionately.

* * *

In another set, Twilight Velvet is watching Night Light finish up a scene with Mrs. Cake and Cookie Crumbles. While she watched her husband finish thing up, she thought she noticed Twilight in the distance. She went over to see if it was her daughter, but she was gone from the very place; Twilight Velvet began to wonder what her daughter was doing here.

On rooftop outside, Twilight was looking through the pages of the red book she had. In the book, she had Zecora and Cherry Jubilee inside of it, both who are on separate pages.

 **Hey everyone! I know it has been a very long time since I've updated for this story, but I had a slight block. I'm going to try and write more for this story during the summer. However, I hope this was worth the wait. Also, Twilight's team,** **Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Moondancer, Minuette, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Maud Pie, will be the focus of Arc 3; she had the most votes.**


	22. Cheating Mare 2

In the break room, Big Mac is sitting down and drinking some orange juice. While he was drinking orange juice, Mayor Mare was so exhausted from their scene that she was taken back to the hotel to rest by Tree Hugger and Hondo Flanks. Big Mac began to wonder if his sexual spirit is acting up again and if it's safe to be around anypony. Just then, Rarity came over and talked to him.

"You went wild at the climax of that scene Big Mac; so wild that I think you damaged Mayor Mare's ass. My father and Tree Hugger are going to take care of her so you don't have to worry about it." said Rarity

"I don't know what came over me." said Big Mac with a guilty look on his face

"It shouldn't matter; you might have given us an edge for Dumpster Party to win a award. Big Mac, you're really good at this." said Rarity

"I guess; but I never expected my life to go this way. " said Big Mac

"None of us did Big Mac. Well I have to attend a meeting. Here's your costume for the next scene you're in. This time you're with Twilight Velvet, Twilight's mom." said Rarity

* * *

Big Mac went into the changing room. He has to put on a red collared shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a fake mustache. Before he could put on the outfit, Twilight Velvet sneaked up behind him and pinned him to the wall; she started to inspect his body too.

"I knew you had a desirable body, but I can truly see it when I'm up close to you; you're perfect." said Twilight Velvet

"You must be Twilight Velvet, Twilight's mom." said Big Mac

"You don't have to be so formal with me; after all, you may be my future son in law one day." said Twilight Velvet twirling her fingers around Big Mac's chest.

"Listen, I'm just friends with Twilight." Big Mac said with a nervous look on his face

"Really!? Then you…..(she passionately kisses him) could be my new husband." said Twilight Velvet

"What!? I don't understand; you're a married mare." said Big Mac

"True, but you could become my secret husband. I may be getting you for Twilight, but I could take you for myself. Me and Night Light have been looking for second spouses as part of a way to spice up our marriage. He recently got his second spouse in the form of Ms. Peachbottom. I was going to take Hondo as my second husband, but he doesn't find my ass big enough for that. " said Twilight Velvet

"(Big Mac's eyes turn red) You want me as you second husband. I don't think so. I should be the only stallion that you hunger for. If you want me, then you better give up on your current husband and you better be." said Big Mac with a more assertive tone

"Oh my, you've seem to have changed. I better get ready for our scene." said Twilight Velvet with a surprised look on her face

Very well! You better be ready to take it in the ass" said Big Mac kissing her passionately before leaving

Twilight Velvet would leave in order to get changed for her scene. Before she could get changed, she had to clean herself up in her pussy; she got wet when Big Mac kissed her like that. She wasn't sure why she got so hot like that with just one kiss, but she did get wet. After she cleaned up, she put on her outfit, which is just a leopard skin bathrobe. At first she thought there was more to this, but she didn't care and got ready.

As for Big Mac, his eyes were still glowing red for a bit and then they turned back to normal. He began to wonder what's going on with him. Just then he got another headache and his eyes turned red again. This time he heard a voice that said: _Leave this one to me for now._

* * *

In the house of Crystal Mirage(Twilight Velvet), she is sitting down reading a novel that she recently purchased from the bookstore. She reads these novels as her only means of fun whenever her husband isn't around, which is very often. Her husband is always traveling thanks to his work. While she's reading, she could feel that she's getting hungry. She used her magic to place an order for a cheese pizza. Since she knew it was going to be a while, she decided to continue reading but grabbed some red wine to drink.

Outside of her house, the pizza delivery stallion, Spicy Onion(Big Mac), knocked on her door in order to deliver her pizza. He continued knocking for almost almost five minutes until Crystal Mirage, who is practically drunk, arrived at her door about to pass out from being drunk. Luckily, Spicy Onion grabbed her before she could fall. He helped her inside the house while carrying the pizza at the same time. He put her down on the couch, got her some water, and helped it get in her system; he waited for an hour until she finally came to her senses.

"Are you alright lady?" said Spicy Onion

"I am; I had one to many as you probably know by now. Thanks for helping me out." said Crystal Mirage

"No problem. I placed your pizza in the stove." said Spicy Onion

"Thanks! Care to join me?" said Crystal Mirage

"Sure; you were my last delivery anyway." said Spicy Onion

"Excellent! Here's the money I owe you; I'll give you your tip later." said Crystal Mirage

(The two of them ate the pizza until they had enough)

"That was great; the chefs at my job make excellent pizza. Well, I better get going." said Spicy Onion getting up from the couch

"Hold on for a second stud; I need to give you your tip. However, this tip is a little special." said Crystal Mirage grabbing him by the arm

"What is it?" said Spicy Onion

"I'll give you the short version in order to make this quick. My husband is always away on business and I never see him anymore. As a result, my sexual desires are left unfulfilled. In other words, I haven't been laid in a long time. I was hoping you could help me with that." said Crystal Mirage

"Really!? But you would be cheating on your husband; you don't feel bad about that?" said Spicy Onion with an intrigued look on his face

"Nope, and you shouldn't feel bad either." said Crystal Mirage

"I wasn't feeling bad; I just didn't want you to feel bad about it. To be honest, while I was carrying you to the couch, I took a quick look at your tits through that robe of yours." said Spicy Onion giving her a kiss

"Naughty Stallion! Why don't we head up to my room in order to continue this." said Crystal Mirage

"Get ready to have your pussy and ass crushed." said Spicy Onion

Spicy Onion carried Crystal Mirage upstairs to her room, which has a king sized bed and the entire room is colored velvet. Spicy Onion placed Crystal Mirage on the bed. He then pulled down his pants and revealed his cock to her. She's amazed by how big his cock is and immediately sucked on it. She made sure her whole tongue licked his entire cock. While she sucked on his cock, Spicy Onion took off his shirt in order to reveal his muscular body to her. Crystal Mirage looked up at his muscular body in awe while still sucking on his cock. He then placed his hands on her head and made her continue sucking on his cock until it was in her mouth entirely; Crystal Mirage loved how his entire cock is in her mouth. She stopped once Spicy Onion let out his cum inside of her mouth; she took it all in so easily.

He then picked her up, stripped her of her bathrobe, pinned her to the wall, and started licking her pussy. Once inside of her, Crystal Mirage could feel the immense surge of his wet tongue moving around her pussy. She felt the pleasure and ecstasy from this sensation that she started to drool and pant at the same time. Because of the immense pressure that she was getting, she started squeezing on her breast. She then pointed her tits toward her mouth and sucked on them as Spicy Onion continued to suck on her pussy. This continued until Crystal Mirage cummed on Spicy Onion's face.

With an evil look in his eye, he put her back on the bed, made her spread her legs out, and placed his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside of her, she could feel the immense pleasure from his huge cock. He thrusted it inside of her pussy with all of his might. As he thrusted inside of her, Crystal Mirage could feel how painful this is, but pleasurable at the same time. She let out moans of excitement and pleasure from his huge cock inside of her and the force that he's exerting on her. She began to beg and squeal like a little school pony, begging for more. Spicy Onion only looked at her with a prideful look that he's pleasing this mare with his cock.

He then made Crystal Mirage get on her knees, point her butt up really high, and he placed his cock inside of her ass. Once his cock was inside of her ass, Spicy Onion thrusted it inside of her and began spanking Crystal Mirage's ass with all of his might. As he slapped her ass, she started to really turn red in the face and drool again from the pleasure of his cock; she moaned and screamed in pleasure that she's receiving. Things got better when Spicy Onion grabbed Crystal Mirage's breast, twisted her tities, and kissed her on her neck then face; it really made Crystal Mirage get filled with pleasure from this overwhelming sensation. Spicy Onion could then feel himself ready to cum, so he decided to cum inside of Crystal Mirage's ass in order to finish things off; he turned her head around and kissed her passionately one final time before ending this whole thing.

* * *

In another set, Night Light is taking a break after doing a scene with Sunset Shimmer. While he's sitting down, Twilight appeared in front of him, much to his surprise.

"Twilight! What are you doing here? " said Night Light Surprised to see his daughter

"Surprised to see me?" said Twilight

"I am! I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in a place like this." said Night Light

"Don't worry, Cadence told me about what you and mom are doing. Actually, I'm here because I need your help with something very important." said Twilight putting her breast in her father's face

"Twilight Sparkle! What are you doing? This isn't right; I'm your father." said Night Light

"Yet, you had sex with your daughter in law; Cadence told me about that. Besides, I need your help dad." said Twilight

* * *

Back on the set with Big Mac and Twilight Velvet, Big Mac is starting to come to his senses again. He began to wonder what happened to him and who was that voice that told him to take over. He could then feel Twilight Velvet touch his shoulder.

"I'm yours from now on. Twilight will have to find some other stallion to be her future husband; I'll be your wife from now on." said Twilight Velvet

"(to himself) What did I do to her?" said Big Mac

(Inside Big Mac's mind)

"I helped you unleash your true passions." said a pony covered in darkness

"Who are you?" said Big Mac

"I'm you, but more sexually active." said the pony revealing to be Big Mac but with King Sombra's Armor

"You're that piece of King Sombra inside of me" said the real Big Mac

"Yes and No! However, I am here to help you be the stallion that every mare longs for." said the other Big Mac


End file.
